Eternal Märchen 2: The House amongst Twilight
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: A man hanged one night, a mother who never came back, a brother who was never found, a wolf that was slain, a daughter in a red cloak killed, and a lonely woman who inhabits the dark woods. Can Red Riding Hood exact her revenge with the help of two innocent children? Rated T just to be safe. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1: The Stolen Liver

**Hello everyone. This will be a combination of Charles Perrault's Little Red Riding Hood and Brothers Grimm's Hansel and Gretel and less known tale, The Man from the Gallows. Also, this story will have elements of historic times. Anyway, anyone can read it this story, it's just rated T because of the dark setting and tone. To be honest, I'm terrible at writing horror stories since I don't read or watch them myself. But I try my best to have dark elements in it. If you are easily scared or hate scary stories, turn away from this story. YOU HAVE BEEN WARN! Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Stolen Liver

 _Have you ever wondered why the birds ate the trail of breadcrumbs or how the old woman later became the blind witch? No? I guess so. Then I shall tell you of the dark secrets behind the stories you know so well. This is a dark tale that happened a long time ago, before the story of what you called "Hansel and Gretel", during the time of the starvation and death in Europe. My name is Theresa or what you would known as "Red Riding Hood" and I'll shall be the narrator of this story._

* * *

-Narration-

Long time ago, in the year of 1315-1317, it started out with the Great Famine. A woman was unluckily enough to be born at that time. She later grew up to have the appearance of that of a simple peasant girl is her mid-thirties, who lived in a lonely house of hers. She has hazel eyes and some grey in her hair. Because there was lack of food and water, she was always hungry and would crave for something to satisfy her apatite. She was a strange woman, for she was born during that terrible time. Yet, despite even the Great Famine has passed, she never aged quickly, rather slowly. However, despite the Great Famine was over, the country of Europe still had hardships for a new disaster has present itself. Many rats infested the village, causing great sickness. It was even worse than the time of starvation. A tiny little army that cannot be seen, spreading their plague of the Black Death over the country. The woman's mind was filled with the screams and echos of the dead villagers, who died from those gruesome deaths. However, those feelings of hopelessness were soon delayed for the woman has found love... At least, she thinks it is love.

In the year of 1816, the man she was in loved with had black hair and grey eyes. He was once a nobleman, yet because his family rejected his idea of marrying a peasant women, he, in turn, renounces his ties to the noble family to be with the woman he loves. They were just madly in love that one could compares it to the madness of the starving and dying people. The couple decided to start a new life and lived in the county side of Germany, where they got married and thought that they can lived in peace. Many, many years have passed since the Black Death has ended and the couples thought they can finally be at peace. Unfortunately, even in the country side, their lives isn't safe and unreachable for a third misfortune to befell on them. Eventually, there was bad harvest, leading to little money. Little money means not much food to eat, plus the king at that time wanted to tax the people for his own personal greed.

Once again, the mother became hungry and hungry to have anything to eat. Anything at all. It had been a while since she has experience the feeling of huger. It also took time, but eventually, the father realized that his wife was with child thirty-four years later. They were filled with joy, at least, the father displayed it with an genuine feeling. The mother, however, was very glad indeed. For she can look forward to her child's birth.

* * *

-Gula's P.O.V-

It has been a while since I have ate. Because of the Great Famine and later on, the Black Death spreading around, I hardly had a single bite. That is, until my child was born. She was an adorable little creature. Even her cute face tempted me. Today, there was a storm. Lighting flashed and thunder boomed.

"You looked very scrumptious, my daughter. My little Magnilda." I sweetly commented on my baby girl. "In fact, you look scrumptious enough to eat!"

I couldn't hold myself back anymore. For so long, I've been waiting for this day to come. The day when I get a good meal. Grabbing for a knife, I was ready for a swift kill. That is, until...

"Darling, what are you doing!" a voice yelled at me.

I turned to see Acelin looking at me. His face covered in shocked as lightning flashed.

"Dear, i-it's not what you think it is." I tried to come up with an excuse.

"How could you?" he questioned me. "We have many food in the house, yet you decided to do this!"

"But I-I didn't do it!" I countered.

"No, but you almost did... If I haven't come in to check up on her!" he scolded at me.

"I won't do it again." I told him.

* * *

-Narration-

However, Acelin didn't trust his wife. Surely if it happened once, it could happened again. So at night, while his wife was asleep, he called upon his older brother. Despite the older brother loathes Acelin for him renouncing his family, he still had a little care for his little brother and his predicament. He took the child and left in the middle of the stormy night, promising Acelin that his daughter will be in a safe village, far away from her mother. Unfortunately, against his selfless actions, it will cost him his very life.

Feeling of ease washed over him like the rain against the muddy trail as he returned to his house. However, he was surprised to find that in his bed, his wife was no where to be found. Thunder roared as the feeling of ease he felt a minute ago was replace with dread.

* * *

-Acelin's P.O.V-

I didn't know what was going on. Where was Gula? What I do know is that something is not right.

"What have you done with our child?" a fierce voice demanded from me.

I turned to see Gula outside the door. She was soaking wet from the rain, yet her eyes were cold and empty inside. She slowly walked inside just as the howling wind blows the door shut. She continued to walk up to me until she was a little too close for my comfort.

"Where is my child?" she whispered in a raspy voice.

I was frighten by her. Her expressionless face, her emotionless voice, this was not the woman I known and loved. However, I remained tall and brave as I answered her question.

"I took her to a place far away from here. She shall be safe from you." I told her.

Her face was very expressionless until it was replaced with anger and frustration.

"So, you decided to betrayed me. Is that right, Acelin?" she questioned me.

"I didn't betrayed you." I answered.

"You did when you took my child away from me!" she spat in my face.

"No! No, _you_ betrayed me! You used to be a kind and lovely woman. But now... All I see is your desire to eat!" I yelled back at her as the thunder boomed.

"How _dare_ you accused me. I thought that you'd understand me, Acelin, but it's looks like I was wrong!" she screeched as she turned away from me.

"Who are you? The Gula I know was never liked this!" I was now becoming angry.

"Why, Acelin, do you not know? I have always been this way." she slowly turned to faced me.

"No... Impossible." all my anger was gone, the feeling of regret filled me. Was I too much lost in love to be unable to separate the difference between dream and reality? Or was it because I despised my noble life and wanted to start my own?

* * *

-Narration-

Gula, using her husband's distress to her advantage, dragged him outside. She continue to dragged him in the cold storm, not caring if she get wet or would get sick. One thing she knows, is that only one of them shall return to the house on this night.

She took her husband to an old run-down farm, a place that was no longer used. Against the husband's own will and complaints, the wife pushed him inside the barn, where she locked the door to prevent him from getting out. While the husband was locked in, the wife started her work in the stormy night. She grabbed for her weapon. An axe, however, it was no ordinary axe. It was cursed. However, that axe will be explained later in the story. The husband, with no where to escape, started to feel anxious as the foreboding events started to unfold.

* * *

-Acelin's P.O.V-

The doors opened as I looked up to see Gula standing at the only exit out, lightning flashed behind her.

"Dear, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to stay brave as possible.

"You have betrayed me, Acelin. Therefore, you shall be the first to experience my wraith." she told me as she revealed an axe. It looked like any old axe, but the one in her hands looked different. There was a symbol on the head of the axe. It was a symbol of a pig.

She slowly approached me in a dangerous manner, axe ready in her hands.

"Dear, stop this right now." I tried to be calm, but my voice was trembling.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet." she told me.

Figured out what? What does she mean by it? I suddenly remembered something. She was born during the time of the Great Famine, that was five hundred and thirty-four years ago, yet she remained roughly the same when I first met her in 1816. Not only that, she would always craved for a lot of food. Realization struck me too late as I figured out what she meant. The pig symbol and her name has one thing in common. Her name was Latin for...

"Gluttony." I muttered as I felt a chill in my spine.

"That's right." she giggled quietly as her cold, wet hands touch my skin. "Like slaughtering a pig."

"Why are you doing this?" I have to asked her, despite I was going to dread her answer.

"To pay the price for taking my child away." she answered.

"I want the real answer." I told her

"Do you really want to know?" her laugh was dark and cruel. "Alright, I'll tell you. Because... I am a witch." she whispered into my ear with delight. "You should have listened to your family."

"Help! Help! Someone he-"

 _Slat!_

* * *

-Narration-

Unfortunately, no one came to help the kind man on that dark night as blood drenched his white shirt red and spilled upon the wife's feet. Her face shows no regret as she had killed her husband. Blood stained her hands and some on her face, yet she did not mind. She looked next to the hay to see a rope. She made a noose and tied it around her husband's neck. Going outside, she dragged the lifeless body of her husband out in the cold rain like an animal rather than a human being. Near an old tree, she tied the end of the rope on a tree branch. With nothing else to do, the wife left the farm, taking her axe with her and leaving her poor husband hanged on the tree branch. She was actually pleased with herself, knowing two things: one, she'll have all the food to herself and two... Well, that will be known later.

* * *

-Gula's P.O.V-

I now lived alone in my house, the feeling of regret did not plagued my mind. As time passes, many trees have grown because of the many rain storms the weather decided to give. My house was now at the center of the forest. This forest where I inhabit was later called the Black Forest of Germany. However, I eventually ran out of food once more. I was driven by hunger as I have less and less food to eat. As the food I desire decline, so is my desire to gain more. But, on one fateful day, four visitors came to visit me.

"We're so sorry to bother you mam, but can we stay in for the night?" a young man asked.

"Of course, come right in." I opened the door for them to come in.

Knowing that I needed to offer my guests with some food, I looked for something in the fridge. However, nothing was in the fridge, not even a tiny scrape. I frowned at what to make until I remembered the old farm. So I left my house to secretly go to the farm. There, I found _him_. He remained the same when I last saw him. People might think my axe is cursed, but to me it was just wonderful. Anyone that is killed by it, will not rot. No, their bodies will stay fresh just like it was before their death.

"No hard feelings, Acelin, but you have something that I need." I told the corpse as it swings back and forth in the wind.

With a knife in my hand, I cut a wound in his abdomen and took his liver, both of them. Blood soaked my hands, but it doesn't matter because I have the ingredient I needed. I returned to my house and cooked up the liver. Upon my return, my guest were very angry for the long wait. What an irony. The meal that I shall give them represents anger, yet soon, they will be delighted. I served my guest with liver dishes. They were filled with content and so was I.

* * *

 **I hope you find this chapter not terrifying. And I did warn you, it is dark. This chapter is basically the Man from the Gallows if you are unfamiliar of the tale. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Visitor and a Curse

**Hi everyone, nothing to say, so enjoy... If you can.**

* * *

Chapter 2: An Old Visitor and a Curse

-Narration-

The woman and her guests ate their dinner in cheerful spirits, staying up in the long night. Eventually, they soon tired and went to bed. The woman offered the guests to sleep upstairs while she stayed on the first floor. Little did she knew, that she will soon be visited by someone she knew too well. The woman slept peacefully until her dream was interrupted by the sound of the door.

 _Knock Knock_

The woman woke up to hear the sound of the door being repeatedly knocked, however, treats it with little care. She tried to go back to sleep, but the person behind the other side kept knocking persistently. It echoes around the room until the woman gave up. She went to the door and opened it. To her confusion, there was nobody there, only rain. However, she looked down to see footprints in the muddy ground.

* * *

-Gula's P.O.V-

"It must be some kind of a joke." I muttered as I closed the door.

I turned to have a jump scare as I saw _him_. Lighting flashed and thunder boomed when I saw him behind me. He looked just the same when I took his liver, except his skin was as pale as Death's. He was dripping wet from the rain, but some red spilled from his abdomen and chest. His clothes were soaked, but there was little blood stains since the rain washed most of it off.

"Oh, Acelin. You gave me quite a scare. Why are you here?" I asked in relief.

"I'm not really here. At least... My body is not." he answered bitterly.

"Then why did you come?" I questioned.

"Because... You ate my liver." he replied as his eyes showed that he was clearly upset.

"Don't be so solemn. After all, you are dead. Now tell me, why would the spirit of my late husband come to visit me?" I asked in such calmness.

"I want to get even with you." he told me in passion.

I laugh with so much ease, "You got to be joking! You can't harm me!"

He moved closer to me, his eyes were serious as he spoke, "I may not be able to harm you, but that doesn't mean that I can't still do something about it."

"And what's that?" I asked with mighty confidence.

"Gluttony is your aim, therefore, it shall also be your downfall." he reminded me.

"Are you threatening me?" I asked, not fazed by his threat.

"No. I'm not threatening you, I'm cursing you! I cursed the day I've fallen for your charms and lies! From this day on, you shall have total starvation. I give you the Curse of Tantalus, you shall be cursed with eternal deprivation! Only if you resist temptation on your own accord, will my curse be removed!" his voice roared as the loud thunder and the howling wind.

His spirit glowed an eerie black aura as he went through me. As he went through me, I can feel his curse spread to every inch of my body. After that, his presence was gone, leaving me alone once more.

"Big deal, your curse means nothing to me!" I yelled at my husband spiritually.

Cursing me to have lack of nourishment, that was just a bluff! Besides, I was used to the feeling of hunger, so his curse is nothing special. I returned to my bed to sleep once more.

* * *

-Narration-

However, Gula did not heed her husband when she should have for in the morning, she felt this incredible feeling of famish. She woke up to find food on the table, fresh fruits and vegetables, just sitting there, waiting for someone to eat them. This was her husband's test, to see if she can overcome her desire to eat more. As she reached out to grab an apple for a juicy bite, the pile of food started to rot. She was shocked as she tried again, more and more of the fresh fruits and veggies started to rot. She was starting to panic, hunger filled her even more. The pile continued rotting at a rapid speed that be the time she reached the table, the food became nothing more than brown, shrunken, decomposition. She became angry at her curse as she yelled in fury.

* * *

-Gula's P.O.V-

How dare he? How could he do this to me? Did I deserve something like this? How could he be so cruel in giving me this curse? It was just horrid! I wanted to scream, but I knew that I have guests sleeping upstairs. I didn't want to wake them. Suddenly, a thoughtful idea came to me.

 _'Wait, I have guests.'_ I realized at the solution to my problem.

Yes! It was just perfect! My husband may have cursed me, to teach me a lesson. However, it was not limited to human-beings! His curse only affects me if it was food, not humans! I became very excited, finally a new solution! Wasting no time, I quietly crept upstairs with my axe in hand. This was just perfect, my axe will keep their bodies fresh, so my curse won't rot them when I reached out for them. As I opened the door to the first room, I giggled softly. There, my prey lays. He was a young one, so his flesh shall be very tasty and tender.

 _'It will be ashamed though, to have to kill such a handsome face.'_ I thought.

The last thing I told my husband was true, I am a witch. Both, during the Great Famine and the Black Death, I committed acts of crimes, which was all too common at that time. Everyone tried to survived as they turned on one other, so how was this different? Through I do wonder, was I used to seeing these crimes that I started to do the same? I can't remember for it had happened a long time ago. Perhaps my morals and values died when I first saw _him_. In exchange of carrying this axe with me, I managed to survived the two big disasters. However, at the same time, people drove me from the town as a witch. They have no idea how right they were, yet they didn't lived long enough to know of it.

I approached the sleeping man, with my axe raised above my head. Then, I struck! The sound of the blade cut through the flesh of the man sounded just lovely. Blood spilled from his chest as it flow onto the bedsheets. What a poor soul, he didn't even have time to say his prayers. Oh well. I then moved to the second room, which was opposite from the first room, where another young man slept. Unfortunately, I moved a little hastily that I woke him up.

"Wha-?" the man woke up with a fright. Noticing blood stains of my face and my blood-covered weapon, he screamed, "Ahh! Murderess!"

He jumped out of bed to wake his friends up. Unlucky for him, he went to the room where I killed the first man. Horror was in his eyes as he saw his friend's lifeless body lying on the bed. To make sure that he doesn't warn his other friends, I quickly locked the door. He tried to opened the door, but he was too late. Quickly, I rushed to the other rooms for my other preys. To the third door, I put on my best innocent face and pounded on the door.

"Help! Help!" I yelled, pretending to be scared.

The door opened to reveal a middle age man. What I know was that he was a father. How unfortunate for him to fall for my trap. He was the pig that was to be fed and I was the farmer to kill him for his delicious flesh.

"What is it mam? Oh my goodness, what happen!" he asked in alarm as he took notice of my body covered in blood.

"He- he- he attacked me! I was sleeping when one of your friend from the second room attacked me!" I exclaimed as I clung onto him.

"Tavin? No, never. He would never attack anyone." the middle age man muttered.

"But he did! He stormed into my room like a ferocious lion. He tried to kill me!" I yelled. "I went to the first room to warn your other friend, but he followed. I managed to escape, but your other friend wasn't so lucky."

"Well, we'll see about that." the man had a look with determination. He went to the first room, "This is the one?"

I nodded as he opened the door. His eyes widen at the sight in front of him. He saw the one that I killed on the bed and the one who escaped, covered in blood.

"What did you do!" the middle age man yelled.

"It wasn't me, Fritz!" the one who escape tried to explained. "It was that murderess!"

"What are you talking about, Jeffery? This woman told me that you have attacked her." the man named Fritz pulled Jeffery up by the collar.

This was my chance, with Fritz distracted I slowly tiptoed towards him. Then I struck him on the back.

"Ahh!" he yelled in pain as I pulled the axe away from his skin.

"I told you!" Jeffery scolded Fritz.

"There's no time to argue, go get Louis and get out of here!" Fritz pushed Jeffery to go. However, I was blocking the only way out.

However, because of my overconfidence, I didn't realized Fritz tackled me. He pinned me to the ground, allowing Jeffery to escaped. I tried to stopped him from reaching the last room, but Fritz used his weight to keep me from getting up. I then saw Jeffery came out of the room, urging a teenage boy to hurry along.

"No!" I tried to reached for my axe. Fritz seemed to know what I was reaching for and grabbed the axe before I did.

"I shall avenge Leon!" he proclaimed as he struck me with my own axe.

"Ahh!"

* * *

-Narration-

Fritz got up from the woman, feeling that he have do away with her. However, just as he was about to leave, the door of the room closed shut. He looked in shock as he heard the crazed laugh from the woman he thought was dead. Her laugh was insane, her eyes were full of death. As blood dripped from her cheeks to her lips, she taste it and her mind went berserk. Her voice shows malice as the sunlight was covered by dark clouds.

* * *

-Fritz's P.O.V-

I didn't know what was going on. She was alive! Her laugh was eerie as was her eyes. Her eyes reflected her blood lust as she approached me slowly. I tried to opened the door, but it won't opened.

"It's no use, the door won't opened... Unless if I want it to." she laugh at my futile attempts to escape.

I turned to face her again, my body shaking in fear.

"How was it possible? You-" I was cut off.

"You thought I was dead? I'm sorry to say, Fritz, but nothing can kill me. Mortal weapons can't kill me." she told me.

I trembled as the wind started to howl. As she was getting closer to me, I thought I heard many eerie whispers whispering into my ears.

 _"She is no human!"_

 _"She is not of your kind!"_

 _"She lacks humanity!"_

I noticed that her axe was glowing a red color and I know what these voices are. They were the victims who fell for her trap. They continue to whisper, filling me with regret that I ever came to this house. The axe glows brighter as the voices intensify, singing of the woman's murderous intent.

"You are not a murderess! Your worse than that, you are a witch!" I accused her.

"I agreed." she smiled so sweetly, it was sickening. "I am going to tell you just like I told my husband: you should have been with your family, instead!"

 _Splat!_

* * *

 _-_ Narration _-_

With two of their comrades killed, the other two escaped into the Black Forest. However, they were caught by the witch. They were so close to reaching the border, yet so far. Even though he would never see the light of day ever again, Jeffery gave Louis a chance to escape. He was the fourth and final victim who was slain by the hungry witch.

As for Louis, he ran away, fear troubled his mind along with guilt. As the only survivor who escape from the forest, he vowed to one day return and stop the witch's madness once and for all.

The witch took the dead body of Jeffery back to her house, although she didn't got all, she was very pleased with herself. Now, she has three fresh bodies at her disposal. She then remembered that she needed to take care of one problem, so she returned to the farm, planning to burn the body of her husband. Once his body was gone, he won't be able to interfere anymore. Despite it won't free her from her curse, she was glad to switch over to cannibalism since she found it better than any boring food.

However, when she gotten to the farm, she found that the body of her husband was gone. That was when she remembered something that _he_ said. Despite her victims will be "dead", if one has strong emotions, their bodies will take on a spiritually, yet at the same time, physical form as well. They would be spirits who can be seen and walked like a living human, yet they won't seen there.

* * *

-Gula's P.O.V-

"I see... So you have visited my last night, Acelin." I muttered in slight irritation.

Oh well, there was nothing for me to do now. Because he is dead, but roaming around the earth, I can't really stop him. He will be forever bound to the earth, filled with revenge for all in eternally. I returned home to have my little supper, filling myself up. Despite I did said that the bodies will remain fresh, that was if I did nothing to them. However, if I was eating them, that was a different story. After I was done eating the meat, I depose the skeletons in an abandon room to keep my next visitors at ease.

Now, even though Acelin took Magnilda away from me, I didn't fret over her. Instead of frowning, I was smiling. I knew... That eventually, my daughter shall return in search for me as well as my grandchildren searching for their mother. It was a cycle that will never stop, unless the source of the problem is gone. But that will be impossible, for I am the source.

* * *

-Narration-

The witch was right, for soon many more including her own, shall pay her a visit. She manipulate the Black Forest like a maze. They will get lost, until they find a little house in the clearing. It happened to me, when I had knocked on the door.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey Home

**Hi everyone. Nothing to say, so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Journey Home

-Narration-

Remember the daughter that was sent away? Well, you shall now know of her whereabouts and life. The daughter, Magnilda, was sent to a village just at the border of the Black Forest. There, she was raised by some nice villagers. It was also there that she met and grew to love a young handsome man, once she reached the age of twenty. Unlike her mother, the daughter was full of love and was not tempted by any impulses of hers. Then again, in this time, in the year of the mid 1800s, the conditions of the country is very different compare to the time of the Great Famine and the Black Death. The man the daughter loves, my father, was named Theodore. In 1880, they gave birth to a baby girl and that baby girl... Was me.

However, my father was gone by the time I reached my fifth birthday, abandoning his newly born son also. This... Is the story of what had happened to my mother.

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

I didn't understand... Why did father abandoned us? My mother, me, and my new born brother? I would see a tinge of sadness in my mother's eyes. Something was disturbing her.

"Mother, why are you sad?" I asked.

"It's because I want to know... Why my mother abandoned me." my mother told me.

"But... Your mother is here, in the village." I reminded her, though I became confused.

"Yes, but she's not my mother from birth. She's my adopted mother." mother explained.

"What does 'adopted' mean?" I questioned.

"It means nice people are willing to take you in as a part of their family, even though you are not blood-related to them." mother gave me the definition.

* * *

-Magnilda's P.O.V-

I was very upset and would always ponder upon the same question: Why would mother and father abandoned me? Did I not lived to their expectation or was it because I was a disappointment to them since birth? I wanted to know the answer so much. I know the saying "curiosity can be a dangerous thing to posses", but I cannot help it. My husband, Theodore, was gone, leaving me with my two children. The truth is, I know why my beloved Theo was gone, yet I cannot tell this information to Theresa. She was too young to understand things such as magic.

One day, I decided to find the answer to my question. When I was taken in, my adopted parents told me of my mother's whereabouts. She had lived in the forest, so that was the place I had to start first. When Theresa turned nine years old and my son turned five, I had my adopted sister to take care of Theresa. We talk about it and Diana agreed to care for Theresa during my absence.

"But mother, why must I go to Aunt Diana?" Theresa asked me. I felt bad for keeping secrets from her, especially because I don't want to leave her like my mother did.

"I'll be going on a little trip for a while. Until then... I want you to stay here." I replied to her.

"But I don't want to be alone!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you won't be alone. You'll have your cousin, Ernest, to play with." I reminded her.

"How come my little brother is going with you?" she asked. I frowned at her question. It was something I did not expected her to asked.

"I'm going to take him to see what the forest is like." I gave a bad excuse. Luckily, she believed me.

"But how come he get's to go and I can't? It makes me worried that I'll never seen you or my little brother again." I noticed that tears are welling up in her eyes.

I really felt bad, but I couldn't take them both. Truth was, I'm not taking my son with me. I heard of a little orphanage somewhere deep within the forest. There, I'll be dropping him at that place. I not trying to abandon them and the reason why I can't simply have him here with Theresa? I don't know why. Trying to cheer up my daughter, I told her:

"Don't worry about me, Theresa. When I'm done with my little trip, I'll come back immediately to you and with your little brother."

"Promise? How can you be so sure?" she asked.

I took out a beautiful red cloak from my bag and gave it to her. She wore it, but it was a little too big for her. After all, she is just nine years old and I made that cloak for when she becomes older. I also gave her my bag, so she can carry things with her. Besides, there wasn't much in it, just some photos of me, her, her little brother, and my own mother.

"This is how sure I am, Theresa." I whispered to her. "I'll be back before you even know it."

"Okay..." Theresa hugged me as I returned her hug. "Come back soon, okay mommy?"

"Alright, I love you, Theresa." I told her.

Theresa then hugged her little brother, though he didn't know what was going on. Just before I was about to leave along with my little son, Theresa stopped me.

"Wait..." she called to me. I saw her took out a tiny little golden key. "Here, promise you come back, okay?" she gave me the key.

"I promise." I smiled at her as I took the little key and wore it around my neck.

After I left, I ventured into the forest with my little one. Just like what my friend told me, there was an orphanage in the Black Forest. I left my son in the care of the person who was in charge of the place. I felt bad for leaving him as I did with Theresa, but I cannot take either on my trip. I have heard rumors of a witch living in the forest and for what I know, my mother also lives in the forest. Therefore, in case something bad does happen, at least my children will be safe.

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

I wished my mother could have been less secretive with me. She normally doesn't keep secrets. I went to the room where I'll be staying in until mother gets back. As I sat on the bed, I look at what was in the bag mother has left me. Inside it, was a picture of my family. I have faint memories of what my father looked like, so I stared into the photo.

My father has brown hair and blue eyes. In the photo, his hair is all messy and for some strange reason, his face have some scratch marks. I then looked at the photo of my mother. She has beautiful dark hair and grey eyes. As for my little brother, he has father's brown hair and blue eyes.

 _'He looks like a younger version of father.'_ I thought.

There was one more picture that was stuck at the bottom of the bag. As I took it out, I saw a picture of a woman. She has grey eyes and hair. Her nose was crooked and her eyes were very stern-looking. In fact, she almost looked scary. But you know what they say, "you can't judge a book by its cover".

"She must be my grandmother." I muttered to myself.

"Theresa?" I heard a voice called for my name.

I looked up to see an ten year old boy standing at the doorway. He has sandy-brown hair and amber eyes. His clothes were covered in dirt and mud as if he had an adventure. I expected he would looked that way, since he would always have this sense for adventure. This boy was my cousin... Ernest.

"What do you want, Ernest?" I asked playfully.

"Want to play a game or go on an adventure?" he asked the usual.

"Okay, but how do I play?" I questioned, knowing that all of his games are different.

"It's simple. You just have to make sure that I don't catch you." he explained the rules.

"Okay, but what will you be?" I asked.

"You'll be Little Red Riding Hood because of your cloak and I'll..." he trailed off as he thought for a moment. "I'll be the wolf!" he declared as he tried to catch me.

I quickly ran out of the room as Ernest chased after me. We continued to play until Ernest was starting to catch up.

"I'm going to catch you!" he yelled.

Wanting to win the game for a change, I begin to think of a plan. Suddenly, an idea popped into my mind and I knew what to do. I started to collect rocks while running to the backyard. However, because I was collecting many big stones, I was slowing down. I can tell Ernest is getting closer to catching up to me. After having an arm full of rocks, I put the pile in front of the tree. Stacking the rocks, from biggest to smallest, I quickly put my cloak on the rock. Of course, the cloak was hiding the stack of rocks, so he wouldn't know that it's a trap. Hearing the footsteps coming closer, I hid behind the tree. I saw Ernest running until he saw my red cloak. Only see my cloak, he thought that I have stopped, not even realizing that behind the cloak is just some large stones!

He slowly approached the stack of rocks, slow and quiet, like a sly, mischievous wolf. He pounce, only to fall on the ground when the stack of rocks collapse into a pile. I laugh at my victory as I grabbed my red cloak. Maybe staying with Aunt Diana wouldn't be that bad after all. We continued to play, even when it was getting dark. Unfortunately, the night seemed to favor Ernest than me. I much preferred the day time with the bright light of the sun and the songs of the birds. But at night, is when Ernest have the advantage. He moves with speed and is cloaked with darkness that even my reflexes is that good compared to his movements.

"Gotcha!" he tackled me from above.

"Ahh!" I laughed as I landed on the ground. "You caught me."

"Theresa, Ernest, it's time for both of you to come inside!" Aunt Diana told us.

"Alright." we both replied in unison as we both went inside the house.

At night, when we were called to go to bed, I looked out of the window to see the white moon. It was strange, since I feel... Attracted to it somehow.

* * *

-Narration-

The daughter, my mother, continued to enter deeper into the woods. All she has with her were the vague memories of her birthplace that she carried with her ever since she was an infant. While going down the road...

* * *

-Magnilda's P.O.V-

As I walk down the path, I started to realized that I've become lost. I heard crows cawing as they flew past me in the middle of the dark skies. Luckily, the moon was out and it shed a little light in this dark forest.

"Excuse me..." a raspy voice called out to me.

I gasped as I turned around to see a man.

"You startled me." I told the man.

"I'm so sorry." he told me very slowly. "It's been... Way too long... Since I've talked to someone... Or walked on the face of the Earth."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy. Please let my know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Mother who Never Return

**Hi everyone. To any of you who could be confused about who is narrating this story, please go back to chapter 1 and read under the title. The reason why I didn't put a name before "-Narration-" is because I don't want anyone to get confused between narration and P.O.V. Through it's similar, narration is telling to story while P.O.V is telling the story from one perspectives. Sorry for the long wait. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Mother who Never Return

-Narration-

The man that the daughter encounter... He was very odd to her. The way he speaks... The way he talks... And the way he looked. It somewhat gave an eerie feeling. He gives her advice, yet the daughter will not heed his warning... For her curiosity to find her mother will destroy her.

* * *

-Magnilda's P.O.V-

The man in front of me was very strange. He had very few hair that he had a large bald spot at the center. His clothes looked more like rags with holes in them and there were some strange dye on his shirt. His body also looks... Boney for some reason. Even some of his skin looks very thin that I can see the outline of his bones.

"Don't go searching for that woman..." he talks with this dreadful feeling.

"Are you referring to my mother?" I asked as the man nodded slowly. "Why not?"

"Because she isn't who you think she is." he answered in a raspy voice.

"D-did my mother abandoned me?" I questioned.

"No..." he trailed off.

"Then I see no reason why I should not look for her." I replied.

"You must not go, Magnilda!" he told me rather sternly. "Don't be like your mother you think she is and leave your children. Turn around and go back!" he told me. "You do not want to know the truth!"

Looking at the man, I questioned, "I've been meaning to asked, but what happened to your hair?"

"The wind was harsh on one raining night. They blew my hair away." he answered.

"Then... What happened to your eyes?" I questioned.

"The menacing crows that used to hang around me pecked my eyes out when I didn't have my eyelids closed." he told me.

Noticing his wound in his abdomen, I asked in slight fear, "Where is... Where is your liver?"

"Somebody ate it. As a matter of fact, it was your mother that ate it!" he screamed.

It was a dreadful scream, full of regret, sadness, hatred, and anger. He suddenly disappeared into a misty cloud as he seemed to have entered my body. His never-ending scream has left me petrified for I became scared. I felt what he felt: his pain, his rage, his sorrows, his regrets, but worse of all... His lust for revenge. As if his mind is in synced with mine, I saw his vivid memories. They were so strong, that some of it felt familiar. It was hard to tell. Were these his memories or mine? I don't know. I screamed in agony as my mind is plagued with these terrible visions.

They were so painful, so horrid, I started to run.

* * *

-Narration-

Realizing that the man is "dead" (a vengeful spirit), the daughter ran away out of fear. Alas, it was a shame for she had no recognition that the man was really her father. Then again, she only have faint memories of her birth, only trying to focus on the house that was her birthplace.

With the angry spirit's memories in her mind, she saw images of a baby, a woman with an axe, and lastly, a hanged coarpse on a raining night. Not heeding his advice, the daughter continued to run deeper and deeper into the forest. There, she will be confronted by another spirit, though this time, she will recognize this one very well.

* * *

-Magnilda's P.O.V-

I ran until I was too tired to run any further. I had my back against a tree and sank down until I was sitting on the tree stump.

 _'Who was that man?'_ I ponder of the thought.

He didn't made much sense. What did he mean that mother ate his liver? I didn't understand. I was still shaken at those memories. Despite they have subsided, I couldn't shake them away from my head. I realized that now, the moon was no longer out. I was covered in eternal darkness of the night. I can feel the feeling of sleep and stress creeping up at me, telling me to give in into the endless maze of darkness. Unable to stay awake any longer... I started to fall asleep.

My dreams have taken the forms of nightmares and futuristic visions. In my nightmares, I would see the woman with an axe. A voice that urges her to do his bidding. All I would see is red splattered everywhere. Haunting voices continue to whisper eerily of the woman's evil deeds and of her crime. Shifting from the nightmares, I have a glimpsed of the future. A house made of sweets? Lastly before my dreams shatters, I saw a young woman wearing a red cloak as she guides a pair of children into the woods.

When I woke up to the sound of crows cawing, it was still dark in the early morning. Despite that I only slept for a few hours, it felt like forever.

 _'Why did Theresa appeared in my dreams?'_ I wondered. She was all grown up, but she had a face full of laments. I also felt a tinged of bitterness as if she has decided to follow her impulses. I know that as soon as I learn the truth, I will return to my children again. I did promise her.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted as I heard whispering. Trying to find whatever or whoever was whispering, I saw a ball of light. It looked misty and transparent, but at the same time, bright and real. I followed the ball of light as it lead me into an open meadows.

There, the ball of light shined until it formed into a ghostly figure. Someone I knew very well.

"Theodore." I whispered as he looked at me longingly.

"Magnilda." he gave a sad smile.

I smiled until that smile disappeared, replaced with my own regrets and worries.

"I'm sorry, but I had to go. I have to know, I _need_ to know. Why my mother left me." I answered. "I-I didn't mean to leave our children."

"I know." his tone was understanding. "But you must go back."

"I know and I will... As soon as I know the truth." I told him.

"Sometime the truth is best to be left alone. Sometimes... The false dreams and lies are better than the harsh reality and truth. The truth could hurt you, both mentally and physically." he advised me.

"I understand, but I still want to know." I insisted.

"The wolves will watch over them in your absence. They will protect them... But not forever. So make sure you come back." he replied as he disappeared.

"I will." I promised.

The dark sky started to become brighter as the sun rose. I immediately return into the woods to find the house where my mother might still be living in. As I walked more into the quiet woods, I started to saw a little clearing. There, a house stood in the heart of the forest. It looked small from a far distance, but as soon as I got closer, it looks much bigger.

The house was old, but safe. It was made out of wood that supported the structure. There were a few broken windows, however, the strange thing about this house were the many black crows staring at me. Their black feathers are dark like eternal night and their eyes glowed a blood-red color. Some landed on the house, but most of them have landed in the trees around the house. It felt like a trap where my every moves were watched by a mysterious being. A sign of bad omen.

 _'This must be my home. The home that I could have lived with my mother and father.'_ I thought.

* * *

-Narration-

If only the daughter knew what kind of fate will befall on her, she would have turned back. Filled with courage and determination, the daughter took a deep breath as she knocked boldly on the door. The door opened slowly with a creaking sound. An old woman's face appeared from behind the door, her eyes are hidden by her bangs, and her lips lost moisture as if she never drank in years. Her figure is very, very slim as if she hasn't eaten in days, showing her boney body. The woman, a widow and a former mother, asked the young daughter of her reasons of coming to her lonely home.

The daughter answered what old woman demanded, telling her of the quest she has taken upon herself. The old woman had taken pity on the daughter and invited her inside. Despite the lack of food and water, the daughter happily went inside, knowing that this old crone must be her mother. The daughter spent her time with the old widow, not knowing of the dangers she had put herself in. She didn't know of her birthplace's dark secrets or of the old woman's true intentions. At the end of the day, when the sun sets in the depressing red sky, the true side of the old woman showed up.

Their reunion was short-lived, for the daughter who enters the house... She never came back to her children. Soon... The villagers came to believed that the daughter had died on her trip. The girl that was left behind, Theresa, was hurt. The pain that has struck her deeply. A wound that cannot heal, a promise that was broken. As if seeing the "reality" (truth) of the world, she saw the people didn't really care. They didn't care that she has lost her mother. Sure, losing a family member is common throughout the world, but showing some kind of compassion would help. Even her aunt Diana, who was her sister, just shrug at the fact that her sister is gone forever, filling the poor girl with false hope. Her cousin, Ernest, eventually gave up on the false hope and decided to moved on.

The world started to become bitter to her, with the days filled with such emptiness... With no purpose. As each gloomy seasons pasted her, the girl started to resent her life and the people around her. She had nothing to comfort her, only clinging onto false hopes and meaningless lies. The only people she truly cares about is Ernest and her brother. Despite Ernest had moved on, he still gave his condolences to her. As for her brother, she might have no idea where he is, but he is a part of her last remaining light in her. Like a flickering candle, if something had happened to him, she is sure that she'll go mad. As for the village, despite it had remained peaceful during these last few years, soon... Something will be coming that will break families apart... Forever.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, sorry for the long wait.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Dark Era of Slaughter

**Hi everyone. So lets continue. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Dark Era of Slaughter

-Narration-

Before the story of two lost children, there was a young girl. She lived in a quiet village with her one year older cousin. Her younger brother was thought to be lost a long time ago and her mother is no where to be found after she disappeared one night. The only clues left behind for her was a letter written by her mother and three pictures of her family members, including herself. The last gifts given to her was a red cloak and a supposed promise that was never fulfilled. Her brother was four years younger than the girl, leaving her at the age of five along with their mother. At such a young age, only nine years old, and already losing her last "guide" to the forest. Now for her, everything has become bitter to her as she always wondered the same question: Why did her mother abandoned her as well as her father and where could her dear brother be? The girl grew up into quite a tomboy, yet deep down, she is still a crybaby. And so the story of what you know as Little Red Riding Hood shall begin, for I shall introduce you to my part of the story. I am "the girl with the red cloak" or simply Theresa.

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

I was a broken mess. Back then, I would always tell myself that "she will come home". After all, she did promise me. A promise that she broke. She never came back. Rumors spread said that she died, that she was killed, or simply that she abandoned me. Despite those lies, I kept assuring myself that she would come back, without realizing that I was filling myself with false hopes and greater lies than one can imagine. I didn't want to open to the reality that I lived in, for it was far more painful than all the sweet, encouraging false hope that I have kept for quite some time. However, eventually, I accepted the fact that my mother is gone and that she'll never come back. That was three years ago.

It was when I turned twelve years old that it began. One day, my cousin, Ernest, who had turned thirteen, reported that he saw a group of wolves hiding in the shadows amongst the Dark Forest. Since there was little wolf attacks at that time and wolves were rarely spotted, the villagers believed that he was lying. He only have one believer... Me.

One day, Ernest was made fun of and so was I from the older kids. We were coming from the market so we could buy food for my Aunt Diana. To carry the food, I had to carry a basket though I prefer to take my bag, but Aunt Diana told me otherwise. That's when the other kids came.

"Hey, look! It's the town lair!" a big kid taunts him while we were walking home from the market.

"The village idiot!" a girl mocked.

"And look, the Boy who Cried Wolf also have Little Red Riding Hood with him!" a different bully, Ralph, laughed.

I tried to ignore the nasty comments until that Ralph called Ernest a "für nichts gut" (good for nothing). He was also flirting with me, since he thinks "little" girls might need protection. How disgusting for him to think that I need to be saved by the likes of him. What really pushed my patience to the limit is what he had said.

"Hey, Theresa. I heard that you and the lair play Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf. Since Ernest is the wolf of this game, how about I protect you from him." he laughed.

I was filling up with anger. Not only did this bully just insult Ernest, but he dare got the nerves to deemed me little and weak. I grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him behind a wall.

"I am not little and don't you dare make fun of Ernest!" I yelled at his face.

"And who is going to stop me, your mother?" he counter. I hated how he mentioned my mother. The mentioning of her would lead me to become sentimental. He knew and used it against me. Noticing that I lost my grip on his shirt, he turned the tables on me and now I was the one with my back behind the wall. "Oh wait, didn't she abandoned you?"

"I don't know. She promised me..." my tone started to become quiet, almost like a whisper.

"Leave her alone, R-" Ernest tried to defend me, but was cut off by Ralph.

"I don't have to listen to you. You are a liar." Ralph commented. He turned back to face me. "Listen, Theresa. If what your cousin said is true, you are going to need a strong man to help you."

"Let me guess, you?" I asked with no interest.

"Yes." he answered with pride.

"I rather get eaten by a wolf than ever staying with you!" I hotly told him. My voice was very strong and animal-like, that it didn't sound human at all.

Boiling with anger himself at my insult, he raised his hand into the air... And struck me across my face as I heard many gasped from the other kids.

"Then I hope you parish just like your stupid mother, who never even came for you!" he screamed at me before leaving with the other children.

When he has fully left the scene, Ernest rushed to my side.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he helped me help.

"Yeah, but I would like to give him another taste of his medicine." I replied. Despite I commented with a low tone, it almost sounded like a deep growl.

"Come, let's go home." he insisted as I took my basket for me.

-Ernest's P.O.V-

I know what I saw. I wasn't lying or making anything up for attention. However, the villagers just laughed at me. Because of the rumors that I "lied" spread, I was constantly being bullied everyday by the other kids. They called me crazy, insane, and insolent. Only Theresa believed in me. I felt pleased that she would believed and share my pain, but at the same time, I wished she didn't. Everyday, the other girls would mocked her for being a child for believing in such lies.

I never like Ralph for his arrogance. His sandy blonde hair and green eyes were always memorable in my head. I can never forgive him for what he did to Theresa. How dare he hurt her. Not just physically, but mentally as well. Mentioning the possibility that her mother could have abandon her was just... Unforgivable.

Carrying her basket for her, we returned home. In the evening, as I changed my dirty clothes into a new fresh white buttoned shirt and blue pants, I got this strange feeling that someone... Or something was watching me. I looked outside the windows to see a pair of red eyes glowing back at me. I blink and opened my eyes to see the red glowing eyes disappeared. Maybe it was today, but I know what I saw. I was about to tell my mom, but I stopped. She didn't believed me either and after today's incident, I can't tell her what I saw.

After we had dinner, I went straight to bed. I didn't sleep well because I kept having this feeling that something bad is going to happen. Suddenly, I though I heard someone screaming. Looking outside to see what is going on, I saw it happened. Rushing out of my bed, I run to Theresa's room.

-Theresa's P.O.V-

If only the villagers had trusted Ernest, things wouldn't have become so... Destructive.

I was asleep at night until it all happened. Something dreadful has started. Legions of wolves from the Black Forest came on the stormy night, running like wild beasts, and attacked the defenseless village.

"Theresa, wake up!" Ernest shook me until I stirred from sleep.

"What is it, Ernest?" I questioned as a rubbed my eyes.

"We're being under attack!"

"By who?"

"Not who, what. The wolves are here." he told me.

The moment he mentioned "wolves" I immediately got out of bed. Grabbing my red cloak and my bag with the letter and pictures inside, I joined my cousin out of the room, outside to see an awful sight. The village was set ablaze, many villagers were viciously attacked by the wolves. I looked up into the dark rainy clouds. Despite the clouds, I saw a hint of the light of the full moon, the time when wolves do their hunting.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" Ernest exclaimed as he grabbed my hand. We started to run as many people screamed in the mist of chaos.

Unfortunately, we were separated when a group of families ran towards us, pulling me away from Ernest. They were attacked by more wolves, however, they didn't looked like wolves. For some reason, they were standing on their hind legs, like humans. They were not the beast of the night, rather, they were werewolves. As I stared at a large one that tear the flesh off of Ralph, I become petrified. His screams echos in my ears until he can no longer scream because... He was dead. I somewhat felt sorry for him, but I believed that he deserved it. That what he gets for doubting Ernest. When the werewolf turn its attention towards me, I started to run. It ran to chased after me. Unfortunately, I was caught at a dead end. Turning around to see the wolf closing in on me, it growled as it's red eyes glowed in the dark.

Thunder boomed and the wind howled loudly that it sounded like spirits mourning. I was soaked from the rain, my long dark curls became wet and straight from the heaviness of the water that poured on me. The werewolf looked ready to attacked me as it started to lunge at my body. Despite I can feel it's sharp claws digging into my skin, I tried to show no fear, knowing that wolves can sense that kind of feeling. However, my heart was thumping fast, my breathing become unsteady, and I was whimpering like a lost pup, which technically I am. The werewolf sniffed me, trying to smell my scent... Or possibly the meat under my flesh. I thought that Death was upon me and I was going to die without knowing what happened to my mother. However, as I looked into its eyes again, I noticed that something is different. The wolf's expression changed from the face of a vicious beast to that of harmless creature. It whimpered and started to licked my face, like how a dog recognizes its master.

"Help!" a voice cried out.

I recognized that voice. It was Ernest! The werewolf also turn it's attention on that cry and started to run after it. Worried for his safety, I also ran after it to see if Ernest was alright. I ran to the outskirts of the village to see Ernest being dragged by a werewolf into the forest. He was clinging onto a large rock, terrified to death as the beast ferociously tugged on his leg.

"Ernest!" I called out to him as the thunder roared.

"Theresa, help!" he exclaimed.

Running as fast as I could, I tried to catch up to him. Surprisingly, my speed was very high, and in five minutes or less, I have reached Ernest. The werewolf that had been tugging on him stopped and back away. The others did the same, but I didn't care. I just want to save my cousin.

"Ah!" he winced in pain as I looked at his leg. On his right leg, behind the torn fabric, was a large bite mark covered in deep red blood.

Wrapping his wound with a white clean cloth that I had in my bag, the wolves started to leave. One by one they retreat into the forest... Except one. It was the same one that I had encountered. He, if it was a he, just looked at me. After he stared at me for a few minutes, it ran off to join it's pack.

I looked at the village. Everything was destroyed. The houses set on fire, the corpses littered the muddy dirt, and anything else has been completely changed. The only people that I only know who survived this slaughtering village, was me and Ernest.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Dark Era of Suspicion

**Hi everyone. Here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Dark Era of Suspicion

-Narration-

After the slaughtering of their village, Theresa and Ernest were taken into an orphanage. It wasn't much to see. The walls were made out of stones that appear old and run down, the windows are crooked with cracks in the glass, and the entire place was crowded with a lot of children.

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

After the werewolves destroyed my village, Ernest and I were found by some people. They taken us to this awful place, near the borders of the Black Forest. Ernest walked from behind, but he hasn't spoke ever since we got here. Come to think of it, he's been acting all moody for some reason. We entered a small room that was dark with little light in the space.

A boy came towards my way. Despite the dark, he has black hair and brown eyes. He looked around my age, wearing dark clothes and shoes. On his left arm, there what appears to be a bite mark. It looked scarred and permanent that it will never heal. After taking a good look at my face, his eyes widen.

"Are you, Theresa?" the boy questioned.

"Yes." I answered, surprised that he knew me.

"Then you must be the sister of that boy!" he exclaimed.

"Are you taking about my brother?" I asked, being hopeful.

"The one with brown hair and blue eyes?" the boy gave a description as I nodded. "Yes."

"Is he here? Why can I find him!" I questioned the boy excitedly.

"He's not here." the boy answered.

"What?" my smile turned into a frown.

"He stayed in this orphanage for three years then one day, on his eighth birthday, he fled." the boy explained.

"Wait- But I don't understand. Why was my brother here and why would he leave?" I asked.

"I don't know." the boy replied. "But I heard rumors that there is a witch, who lives at the heart of the Dark Forest."

"Oh..." I trailed off. "Thanks, um..."

"Peter." the boy introduce himself.

"Thanks Peter." I shook hands with him.

"Who is he?" he questioned Ernest, who has still been very quiet.

"He's my cousin, Ernest." I answered.

"Nice to meet you, Ernest." he replied, but Ernest just shook his hand quietly.

"Why are you here?" I questioned him.

"I lost my father. He was venturing into the forest and never came back. After that, my mother took me here." Peter explained. "How about you? Why are you two here?"

"My village was attacked by werewolves. Me and Ernest were the only survivors." I answered.

"The village that was away from the forest?" he questioned as I nodded. "That was my birthplace. How did the werewolves got to it?"

"I don't know." I answered.

* * *

-Ernest's P.O.V-

I know that I was being quiet, but I couldn't help myself. Everyday, I've been getting headaches and this stupid mark on my leg won't go away either. It really hurts. I still remember that night when that creature's large teeth cut through my flesh. As for my headaches, they intensify as the moon is slowly getting closer at becoming full.

I didn't want to worry Theresa, after all she had went though. And Peter, I believed that he is a good fellow. His "story" (life) relates to ours, in a way. Over these past few days, I have been experiencing strange symptoms. Having headaches wasn't the only thing. I have also been having high fever and other strange things. My body is also changing. I can hear more sharply, my eyes can see farther, and apparently I have develop an ability to have a stronger scent of smell.

"It's time for dinner!" I heard the director of this orphanage.

I didn't really like her, she is quite mean and a lot of children are given little to eat. I pitied them because they rarely had anything to filled their starved selves. Through, it's better to have some to eat than none. Me, Theresa, and Peter got up and went out of our rooms to eat.

* * *

-Peter's P.O.V-

I can't believed that my home was destroyed and by werewolves. There was a time when I encountered one, but I was already moved here. What could have caused the pack to attack the village? After we returned to our rooms from dinner, if you even call it a room, we lay on the mattress to talk for a bit.

"So..." I heard Theresa's voice from the corner of the small room. "Why did your father venture into the forest?"

"He was on a trip... Because times were hard on my family. We didn't have much ever since a greedy king of the land had taxed every family. My dad loves to travel. He left me and my mother so he can find good fortune when he come back. The last letter he sent to my mother was that he was going into the forest as a shortcut to home. He didn't go alone. Three of his friends also went into the forest with him. From what I heard, my father and two others never came back after stepping foot into that forest." I explained.

"What about the third one?" Theresa questioned.

"I don't know. I think he escaped the Dark Forest, but no one was able to find him or have heard from him. Everyone believed him to be dead." I answered. "After that, my mother sent me here after she grieved at the loss of my father."

"That's so sad."

"Yeah, I couldn't forget about father despite people told me to." I told her.

"Who would tell you to forget?" she asked.

"That director of this awful place. She said that we're not special and that is the reason why we are still stuck here." I answered.

"How cruel of her... To say such things." she agreed to how I feel about that woman. There was silence until she spoke again. "I lost my mother." Theresa replied as if to share the same pain I felt. "From the letter that I've read, she was going into the Dark Forest to try to find her mother. She was never found."

"What about your father?" I asked in curiosity.

"He suddenly left when I was at a young age." she answered.

"What are you going to do now?" I questioned.

"I plan that once I get away from here, I'll go to my grandmother's house. Apparently, she lived in the woods. Maybe I can asked her where my mother went and also take her away from the forest. Who knows what dangers lurks in that place?" Theresa told me.

Indeed, who knows what dangers are in that place. I turn around on my side and tried to sleep on this cold night.

"Goodnight, Theresa."

"Goodnight, Peter."

* * *

-Narration-

Theresa, with the knowledge she had gain, now understands. The reason why her brother had fled. This orphanage that she is staying in, is rumored to having children snatched by the witch who lives deep in the forest. Her brother must have ran away to escape the possibility of being taken by the witch. She hoped that her dear brother is out of harm's way and have found refuge somewhere else.

Over their stay in the orphanage, Theresa began to see signs of changes with her cousin, Ernest. He would feels headaches and he's wound from the werewolf's bite won't disappeared. Sometimes, he would get so hungry, he would tear a scrap of meat to shreds when serves to him once a week.

Aside from that, Theresa began to form a special relationship with Peter. Both have gain nothing but loss and are lonely. Despite Ernest wasn't quite what he used to be, he and Peter had formed a brotherly relationship. For one entire year, they have endured the harshness of the orphanage and of the cold, dark world. However, as that one year have passed, the orphanage was mercilessly destroyed by the werewolves. It wasn't normal for them to attack a defenseless refuge.

* * *

-Peter's P.O.V-

As those beast approach the orphanage, I became dreadful. Ever since one had bitten me, I can feel it's curse spreading into my body. I know that Ernest has the curse to. Unfortunately, he lacks the experiences of maintaining his human form unlike me. At least I understand what he was going through. It was the same for me. And as for Theresa, I felt that she is very special. What kept me curious is that she always have that red cloak of hers. She had told me about it being that last thing of her mother's, but I can't help, but felt some kind of strange power coming from the fabric.

However, right now, that doesn't matter.

"We have to run!" I yelled.

"How?" Theresa questioned. She stood by me along with Ernest.

We were in our room. The doors were blocked so the werewolves won't burst in and attack us. There was no other way to escape, except...

"Through this." I opened a shaft that connects our room to the one outside. "It will lead us outside, but we must hurry!"

One by one we quickly crawl into the vent and eventually crawl outside. The vent lead us to the backyard of the building, but in front of us is a large brick wall.

"We have to climb." I immediately respond.

"Is it safe to climb up?" Theresa questioned doubtfully.

"Despite this wall has been old and crumbly, it is still sturdy." I told her. She doesn't looked reassured so I kick the wall and nothing happened. I then grabbed on some vines that have attached itself firming between the stones and started to climb.

One by one, we climbed up the wall.

"Hurry, Ernest!" I can hear Theresa urging her cousin as he slowly catches up to us.

Once we reached the top, we reached the other side by jumping and landing on some soft bushes. We got up and started to run. Before I did, I stopped to turn around. The orphanage was filled with the frightful screams of the children who are still inside. The werewolves started to dragged the children into the forest, deeper that anyone ever ventured before. It confused me, I thought that the rumored witch would come and snatched the children, not werewolves. I looked up at the dark skies to see that the clouds are starting to part.

I hid behind the trees as the clouds revealed the full moon. Legends say that werewolves and witches do their work when the moon is full. Those who are marked by a werewolf is surely to turned into their kind. For me, so long the moonlight doesn't touch my skin, I'll be fine.

 _'I just hope Ernest is away from the moonlight.'_ I thought as I turned around to catch up to them.

* * *

-Narration-

Luckily, thirteen year old Theresa and Peter, along with fourteenth year old Ernest, manage to escaped as the old building for children started to fall and crumble. The three of them took refuge in an abandon old cottage. There, they will be staying for quite some time. However, despite their successful escape, it will only lead them more closer and deeper into the forest.

Their stories (lives) shall continue...

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy. If you haven't figured out why I never mentioned the name of Theresa's brother, it is because I'm keeping it a secret until the next Eternal Fables. And for a little info, in later chapters and future stories, I'll be having a lot of Greek references because if there is anything else I love other then fairy tales, it is Greek mythology.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Journey to Doom

**Hello, everyone. Here is another chapter, so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Journey to Doom

-Narration-

The children had taken safety in an abandon cottage, there they spent three years in that cottage. All three of them not know what to do...

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

It has been three years since the three of us escaped from that orphanage. Both me and Peter had turned fourteen during the first three days spent in this lonely cottage. Now that it has been three years passed, we both have turned seventeen while Ernest turned eighteen.

Ernest have been disappearing into the forest every now and then. It was strange and he wouldn't tell me why... What was also strange was that he disappear when it is nighttime and when the moon was full. I was packing what I need in my bag. The letter that my mother had, a loaf of bread, and the pictures of my family members. I looked at the picture of my brother. He would be around thirteen years old by now. I wondered how he is and how he changed. What if he was also curious about mother's disappearance? What if he is trying to find her and me? If mother never have left and separate us, maybe we could have been a real family. He must have hate me and held a grudge against mother for his life. However, once I find my mother's whereabouts, I plan to go search for him. Maybe then, we can become close again. Putting the strap of my bag on my shoulders, I was ready to leave until...

"Theresa?" I turned around to see Peter.

He has grown so handsomely that I hardly recognize him. His black hair was swept back. His gentle fawn brown eyes gave me a kind gaze. He was wearing an outfit that resemble that of an adventurer. His outfit consist of a white long-sleeve shirt with a brown vest on top. His pants was black and he had on brown leather boots on his feet. Around his waist is a belt which holds his hunting knife.

"Yes?" I asked as I was still lost in thought.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Uh... Oh, I was-" I cleared my throat. "I... Um... I was planing to go on my journey now."

"Journey?" from the look of his face, it was clear that he needed clarification.

"Remember what I once told you? Once we escape from the orphanage, I want to visit my grandmother so I can find my mother." I reminded him.

"But why now?"

"Well, back then, I was still young. I didn't know what to do or how to start off with my quest. But now that I'm all grown up, I feel more confidante in finding her." I explained.

"No!" Ernest suddenly came in from his walk from the forest. "You are not going."

"What?" I became confused. "Why?"

"Because there is a witch out there." he answered.

"But we still don't know if that rumor was true. For three years, we haven't encountered one." I countered.

"I still won't allow you to go." he insisted a bit sternly.

"I have been longing to find out what had happened to my mother and now my grandmother could be in danger. Don't you want me to know the truth?" I snapped at Ernest.

I didn't understand. How come Ernest was not supportive of me? I have been waiting for this time to happen and he wouldn't let me? I looked at Ernest. He has changed. His sandy hair was very messy, his amber eyes strangely looked more like red, and his clothes looks a bit old and raggy. During these three years of staying in this cottage, we have found new clothes, yet he doesn't want any of them.

I sighed heavily as I went to my room.

"Theresa, wait." Peter tried to stopped me, but I kept on going.

Once I reached my room, I fall on my bed after I locked the door shut.

* * *

-Peter's P.O.V-

I tried to catch up to her until she slam the door at my face. I place my head to the side and lean towards the door to try to hear what was going on. All I heard was sniffles and sobs. She was crying. I tried to opened the door to comfort her, but when I couldn't turn the doorknob, I know what she did. It was locked. I then turned to look at Ernest after she had locked the door.

"Why won't you let her go on her quest?" I asked, a bit disappointed with him and possibly a bit angry. She normally talked to me whenever she was feeling upset, but not now.

"You know why." Ernest told me.

"Are you taking about the witch?" I questioned as he nodded. "No. No, there's more than just the witch, right?"

During those three years, Ernest eventually realize what his curse was. He come to understand that he can never return to what he's use to be. However, he cannot maintain his human self now that he has changed. That explains why he has always been disappearing on every full moon.

"Yes." he admitted quietly. "She can be quite stubborn sometimes." he spoke a little louder for me to hear.

"You do know that she's behind that room and crying, right?" I asked.

"I'm pretty much aware. I am her cousin, I know her more than you do." Ernest answered.

"Enough. I think that you should reconsider. She's been longing for this day to come and you're being a jerk by taking her choice away from her?" I told him sternly in a questioning way.

"I am more concern for her safety than mine." he didn't answer my question, even though it wasn't a question.

"Well, what are _you_ going to do?" I questioned him, feeling there's more he wanted to say.

"I think you know. Tonight is a full moon and today... Today is my last time staying here. The last thing I want is for my cousin to get herself hurt." Ernest explained. "Or worse." he added.

"So, you're going?" I asked as he nods his head.

"However, before I go, I want you to do me a favor." he told me as we both head towards the living room.

"And what's that?" I questioned. He turned to look at me, his face was stern and solemn.

"I want you to look after Theresa when I'm gone. She's important to me and I know she is to you too. That is why I am entrusting her to you. I have always looked at her like a little sister after her mother and brother disappeared. But I can see that you really care for her."

"I do." I confirmed his claim.

"So that is why I'm leaving her with you. Make sure you keep her safe." he told me as I nod my head to assure him.

Before he goes, as it was already getting dark, I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Safe trip, Ernest. And be careful."

"I know." he replied as he took off into the night.

As the silvery light of the full white moon reached out to touch his flesh, that's when his transformation begins. His human skin turned into grey fur, his amber eyes became blood-red, his teeth grow more sharper and deadly. His ears shaped into more of a big wolf's ears, his nails turned into dangerous claws, and unlike how a human stands, he was on all fours. They say werewolves can stand because they are really humans on the inside, which is true. However, werewolves like to be on all fours because it was more natural for them as a beast of the night. The same with other hybrids in this world, might I also add.

After his transformation was complete, Ernest howled before taking off to who knows where. I shut the door and returned to Theresa's room. She still haven't unlock her room, so I decided to call it a day and went to my own room. I fall on my bed as sleep took me over.

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

I woke up to the sound of crows cawing, their black feather fall slowly as they flap their wings harshly. I slowly rose up from bed to look outside. It was dark, but the sky seemed to be getting slightly brighter. It must be early in the morning.

 _'I must have cried to myself until I fell asleep yesterday.'_ I thought as I began to remember.

I remembered that Ernest wouldn't let me go on my adventure. I wished his could have told me why, maybe I would understand him better then. Unlocking the door, I went in the hallway and into Peter's room from the opposite hall. His door was left open, just a crack. I push the door gently, trying not to disturb his sleep. I stopped once it was wide enough to poke my head in. Peter was obviously tire from yesterday. He was on his bed, face-down, and his room was so messy. I quietly left and went into the living room. Because the cottage only have two rooms, Ernest normally sleeps on the couch. I didn't find him, so he must have been on his morning walks.

 _'He isn't here right now... Perfect.'_ I thought a bit mischievously. I will be able to sneak out and start my journey.

I tiptoed back into my room, being very careful not to wake Peter. Despite my light footsteps against the old wood, the floorboards were making creaking sounds. Once I reached my room, I closed the door slowly. I took out new fresh clothes from the closet. Once I was freshened up, I put on the new clothes. I looked into the mirror as I brushed my elbow-length dark hair. I was wearing a white blouse, it's long, flowy sleeves reach my wrist. My long black skirt swirled around me with my every step, reaching a little bit more than knee-length. I also wore a black corset on top of my white blouse, making sure that the white laces weren't loose. As I did my hair, I looked into the mirror again. My straight bangs are above my grey eyes, it was slightly swept to the right, and my hair was styled into a loose side braid which reached a little passed my left shoulder. Once I put on my brown boots and wrap my red cloak around me, I placed the strap of my bag diagonally on my other shoulder, and headed out for the door.

Before I go, I looked one more time at Peter's room.

"I'm sorry, Peter. But this is the only way I can know the truth. I don't want you to stop me too. Goodbye." I told him spiritually and sadly as I opened the door that will lead me into the woods. I looked back one last time before closing the door. As I turned to face the Dark Forest, I took my red hood and placed it over my head.

They say that "μοίρα" (fate) leads to what happens in life. Perhaps it was fate's doings that was the reason why I haven't find my mother until now. True, life has it's ups and downs, but now things are different. As I have finally build up my courage to accept the truth, I set out to find the answer to my ever longing question.

The pages of my chapter continue to flip in my story (life).

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this story. Please review and express what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8: An Odd Friend

**Hi everyone. Enjoy another chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: An Odd Friend

-Narration-

The girl traveled into the depths parts of the woods, the sound of silence came. However, that wasn't the case. In truth, there was no silence. There were voices, whispers as a matter of fact. These voices, she (I) hear, but cannot find who they belong to. They were bringing uneasiness to the girl as she continue her path to her grandmother's house.

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

 _'Could they be related to the witch that I have heard so much about?'_ I ponder at the thought as the whispers continue.

Back when I was living in the village, there were always stories of how a lonely woman who lived in the forest with something of value are normally considered a witch. There were a difference between a good witch and a bad witch. Both groups can be a true witch or humans who practice witchcraft. However, good witches are said to use their surrounding that the Earth provided to help create their potions. It will be considered herbal remedies, but most people still believed it to be witchcraft. The evil kind, are said to be humans who trade of their souls to the "Teufel" (Devil). In exchange for their pact, the now called witch is given what they desire.

I couldn't let myself get off-track, so I shook my head from the thought. I took out my mother's letter and unfold it. However, I couldn't read it because the words become too faint for me to tell which letter is which. So I gave up on reading the letter as I put it back into my bag. I looked up at the sky. It was still morning, but the thick forest made it looked almost like it was night. So I decided to take a rest on a tree log.

* * *

-Narration-

The girl, feeling that she needed to cheer herself up, took out her ocarina from her bag and and began to play a tune. The melody was lovely and it didn't just attracted just the woodland creatures. The music also caught the ears of someone else as well.

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

I continue to play my musical instrument, a present that Peter gave me, in peace. It was Peter who taught me how to play and I have kept it in my bag ever since because I was afraid of losing such a precious gift. The music was very relaxing, especially when I closed my eyes. In my head, I can picture the chirping of the songbirds that lived in the forest, the soothing flow of the water as it runs down the stream, and the laughs of sweet children as they are playing in the summer's sun. I opened my eyes again to see the woodland creatures are huddling around me, like an audience seeing a performer perform her talents. Suddenly, all of them ran away in far as I stopped playing in confusion. I then notice a shadow behind me, so I turned around it see what it was. What I saw was a pair of red eyes staring down at me.

It was a wolf! Instead of running away like I did a long time ago, I stayed where I was. For some reason, I wasn't afraid, and for some other reason, I know that all the wolves I've encountered never harmed me.

The wolf opened it's mouth to speak, "That's a pretty music coming from that ocarina you're playing."

I tilted my head in slight shock, "You can speak?"

"No..." it growled. "I think you can understand me."

"Well, why are you here?" I questioned him.

"I heard you playing and couldn't help but feel attracted to the melody. It was very peaceful." he explained.

I then wondered if I could actually understand what the werewolf was saying... Or maybe he really can speak.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"To my grandmother's house. She's suppose to live in a cottage, somewhere in the woods." I answered, although I didn't know where her cottage was.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned.

"It's just... I don't know where her cottage is." I answered as my cheeks turned a hint of pink out of embarrassment.

"Is that so?" he asked as I nod my head. "Then I can show you the way."

"You know where she lives?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope." he answered so casually.

"Then how can you help me?" I asked, a bit upset that he was so determine, yet clueless like myself.

"I'm pretty sure I can help you find it. Come on." he took my hand and pulled me away from the path.

It felt like he was determined to get me _away_ from the cottage. But why? I pulled my hand away from his grip.

"Where are you planning to take me?" I asked in concern.

"You'll see." he told me as I followed him.

* * *

-Wolf's P.O.V-

I couldn't let Theresa go to the cottage. As a werewolf, I can hear and see things better than she can. Especially with her red cloak on, her abilities are limited. I know because I know her well. She knows me, just not this side of me.

"Here we are." I step aside to let her see.

Theresa gasped in surprise, like how a child reacts when they opened their first Christmas present. What I showed her is a field full of colorful flowers. The light of the golden sun shine sunbeams at the field. The tree's green leaves seemed to glow a bright color because of it. It was my job to delay her for the time being, long enough to keep her away from that cottage.

"There are so many flowers!" Theresa rushed into the field.

"I figured you have time to pick some for your grandmother." I lied.

She was having fun playing in the field and picking flowers. I just have to join her.

"You haven't told me you're name." she noted.

"I believe ladies first." I countered. I had to make myself anonymous towards her, she can't know that I know her. If she knows and figured out what I'm trying to do, she'd be really upset.

"Theresa. And your name is...?" she urged me to tell.

"Not telling." I answered.

"Not fair. How come I told you my name, but you can't tell me your name?" she pouted like a child who was refused a piece of candy.

"I'm not telling you because you already know me." I told her. It was a good thing that I wasn't direct.

"But I don't know you." she frown in confusion.

"Maybe not now, but if you remember... Maybe you will." I answered.

I managed to delay her until it was afternoon. She was making flower crowns and the last one she made, she placed it on my head. I couldn't help, but blushed which was weird for a werewolf to do.

"Oh no! It's now afternoon, I have to go!" Theresa suddenly spoke as she got up to continue her quest.

"What's the rush?" I tried to stop her.

"It will be getting dark soon and I have to get to my grandmother's cottage." she answered.

"There still time for that. We can make it in time even if we stay a little longer." I insisted.

Then something in her eyes told me that she had figured it out.

"You..." she started to backing away from me. "You... You were trying to delay me, weren't you?" she looked upset and betrayed.

"Theresa, listen. I was trying to-" I got cut off.

"Weren't you?!" she asked again with a hint of anger this time.

I just looked down at a single red flower as I spoke, "I was trying to protect you."

"Why are you so determined to keep me away from the cottage?" she questioned. When I didn't answer, she yelled, "Answer me!"

"Because I am trying to stop you from making a terrible mistake. Just like your mother did!" I answered back in fury. She stopped for a second, stunned by my answer.

"How did you know about my mother?" she asked.

"Look, it doesn't matter if I know her or not. The thing is, if you want the truth so badly, you'll only be upset." I tried to tell her.

"I'm upset already." she replied.

"If you follow your mother's footsteps, you'll only ended up like her!" I yelled.

"Why are you going so far to stop me when you don't even know much about me?!" she countered.

"Deny it all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you actually do know me and so do I." I walked up to her. "And that I care for you."

Her eyes were shedding tears. As much as it pains me to keep secrets from her, I had no other choice.

"Auf Wiedersehen." she told me her farewell so coldly and distantly that I just stood where I was as I let her leave.

Dark clouds started to come as the harsh winds destroyed that red flower.

"I've failed." I muttered to myself. "I couldn't stopped her."

Suddenly, a spark of "light" (hope) lit inside in me. There is still time before the last chapter of the story ends. Even if my "story" (life) ends in tragedy, at least... The least I can do is keep her safe.

I turned around to go after her.

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

I couldn't believe it. He tired to sway me away from the path. The path that will lead me to the truth. The flower fields was just an illusion. A place where deceit and false reality happens. For so long I have stayed in a fake, happy place. Now it's time for me to accept the truth, no matter how bad it was.

 _'Although, the flowers were beautiful...'_ I thought as I looked at a handful that I've picked.

Maybe I was a bit harsh on him. He was just trying to help... If I do have time, maybe I'll return to that flower field. And if I find him again, I'll apologize. Now that I think more about it, he reminded me of Ernest. He used to play the role of the wolf when we were children... Until he has been disappearing into the night. He did left before I found him in the morning and the wolf said that he knows me and that he cared for me.

 _'Could it be? That the wolf was Ernest?'_ I stopped at my sudden question.

Suddenly, I notice a shadow loomed over me. I turned to see him again.

"Why are you here?" I became tired of my journey always being stopped.

"To stop you one more time." he told me.

"You can't delay me again." I warned him.

"If I can't stop you, can you at least tell me where your grandmother's cottage is?" he asked.

"It's in a clearing of the forest. And I'm following the trail that leads towards it." I answered.

He then ran away, in the opposite direction where I'm going. After he left, I started to run. It just has to be Ernest. He was the one who wouldn't allow me to go in the first place. But wait, if it was Ernest, why was he a wolf? Trying to remember the stories my mother told me, I started to understand what was going on. The disappearance during night, the distant personality, the pain during every full moon, and that bite mark on his leg.

But it still doesn't answer one question: Why is he trying to stop me?

 _'Maybe I'll go asked him once I finished my trip.'_ I thought.

* * *

-Wolf's P.O.V-

After I left Theresa, I took a shorter route in the woods. I got to the cottage first, but I cannot open the door to the place. After all, werewolves cannot open doors. So I waited for her to come.

I heard footsteps coming more closer towards the cottage, so I hid behind the bushes and trees. I hid in the dark, camouflaged in the shadows. I waited until Theresa came into my view. I planned to go in once the door was opened, but now I decided to wait to see if something happens.

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

I had to run before it was getting dark. I manage to reached the cottage before the sun sets. I took some breath before I straighten up and knocked on the door. I am certain that this is my grandmother's cottage. It was the only one mother could have gone to. I knocked again until the door slowly opened. It made a creaking sound as an old woman poke her head out.

"Yes? Who is it?" she asked.

"Um..." I was speechless at first.

The woman has grey hair and my grey eyes. Her nose was crocked. Her clothes were very simple, yet old fashion. She was also hunched back. Her skin was wrinkly and very boney. She exactly looked like the photo that I've seen when I was a little girl.

"Oh, you must be a worn out traveler. Come in, come in." she insisted.

"I just want to talk." I answered a bit insecure.

"It's no problem. I have been very lonely these past few years." she admitted.

"Are you sure I can come in?" I questioned cautiously.

"Yes, come in. I'm happy to have visitors." she graciously replied.

* * *

-Narration-

That was when the girl entered. She was rather charmed by the old woman's charade. If only "the granddaughter" (I) had only listened, if "she" (I) wasn't so foolish. She (I) would've been able to escape the cursed (tragic) ending that fate has weave for her (me).

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy. Please review and leave your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9: The End of Her Story

**Hi everyone. This will be another dark chapter similar to the first and second chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The End of Her Story

-Narration-

Over the years, the old lady managed to weakened her husband's curse. Now, when offered food, she can eat it. The girl (granddaughter) she met, taken her kindness by heart, was fooled by the lady's well manners when in truth, she was hungry. Unaware of the woman's gluttony that taken root in her heart...

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

I took a look at my grandmother's house. It was dark with only candles that dimly lit the place. On the table, there was nothing but empty plates. It doesn't appear that she has eaten for so long. Just how long has she gone without eating?

"Um..." I couldn't speak.

"I am very happy that you're here." she replied.

"I'm sorry?" I asked gently as I turned to faced her.

"It have been so long since I had any visitors." the woman explained slowly.

"There doesn't appear much to eat here..." I comment after looking around.

"I haven't had anything to eat for such a long time." she told me.

"Would you like to have something to eat?" I asked her.

"Yes." she answered.

After her confirmed answer, she gesture to the table where we sat. I gave her some bread, that I've packed in my bag, to eat. I didn't mind waiting for her. In fact, it was good for me to spend some time to know her. She is my grandmother. She appears grateful and started to eat. After a couple of minutes, when the sun has fully set, I decided that it was about time to asked her.

"Um... Is your name Gula?" I asked.

"Yep." she answered between bites.

She continued to eat and eat, it was as if she lost her humanity the more she eat that loaf of bread.

"Do you know who I am?" I questioned her.

"What are you taking about? I've never know anyone like you!" she answered, paying no attention to me at all.

Shock overwhelmed me. Was I wrong? Was it a mistake? Was this not my grandmother? No, she is. She looks just like that photo that mother had with her. She was more eager in eating her food than paying attention to me. I was no longer shocked. I was angry. Watching her continuing to eat disgusted me.

* * *

-Narration-

As the unfortunate events unfolds, the granddaughter, tired at the woman's refusal of answering her question, swat the bread away from her grandmother. The old woman, upset that her food was no longer in her hands, became furious. She never cared for the girl who was her visitor, only for the food she has brought with her.

* * *

-Gula's P.O.V-

I was mad... No, I was furious. She refuse to give me food.

"So... Even you deny to give me food..." I reached for a knife near by. I turned around to attack her, her face full of shock. "Even though I haven't eaten for days!" I slash at her. However, the girl shield herself using her arm to brace herself as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, I heard a howl. The door was knocked down as a werewolf came in. It growled at me menacingly. It appears that it cared for the girl. It will also be unfortunate for him. The knife I wield is of silver blade.

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

I was surprised. First grandmother had attacked me and now the werewolf I met came in. Her blade did made contact with me, but all it did was tear my sleeve and left a tiny cut on my arm. He tried to slay the old woman, however, she stabbed him near his abdomen. My friend started to clutch on the wound he had received and then collapsed on the ground. He wasn't moving.

"No..." was all I can manage as I stared at his torpid body.

"Ah... I see now." grandmother's voice caught my attention. "You must be the child of my daughter." she then turned to face me, knife in hand. The way she moved and talked frightened me. "Oh... How it now makes so much sense. Well, then. I am happy to meet my little granddaughter."

"You... You've met my mother?" I questioned cautiously as I backed away.

"Yes, indeed." she answered, moving closer to me than ever.

I could no longer run away because my back was against the wall. My foot hit something that made a clinking sound. I looked down to see something very familiar. It was a key, but not any ordinary key. It was the key that I gave to my mother. I recognize the gold color and the design of it. Where the key was hanging around was on a white, dead skeleton's neck. I put my hands on my mouth, to prevent me from screaming. But in my head, I was screaming in shock and fear. Everything now came together. My grandmother is the rumored witch. The same witch who would snatched the children from the orphanage, the same one that caused my mother's disappearance.

As for the werewolf attacks, she must have used her magic to control them. That was why they were dragging the children into the heart of forest, where her cottage resides. What about my brother? What happened to him? What is he didn't escape? What is he met the same fate as mother? What I saw next to the remnants of my mother... Is the body of my cousin, Ernest.

"No." I whispered in disbelief as tears fell from my eyes. "You idiot." I closed my eyes, not wanting to look anymore.

He had left and went ahead of me that night. He was trying to stop me, to save me. He warned me and because I didn't listened, his sacrifice will be for nothing. He was right all along. I shouldn't have left. I couldn't move. I could not longer move. I was trapped, frozen in fear. I didn't want to die here. I didn't want to die at all.

As the witch approached me, as she was about to attack me, a miracle happen. Like a tiny spark of hope have appeared, the wolf protected me. However, for my life, he got stabbed in the back, where his heart is. The window near us, the light of the full moon was hidden by dark clouds. As the light started to slowly fade away, so did the werewolf's transformation. He slowly reverted back to his human self. When I saw who he was, I was even in more shock for a recognize his face.

"Peter?" I called out his name.

"Go get out of here!" I told me.

"But what about you?" I was hesitant on leaving him behind.

"Don't worry about me, just go!" he exclaimed before falling to the ground.

This time, he was gone. The last chapter of his story (life) has ended. I ran. I was frighten as I run to the second floor. As I opened one room, I stared in horror at the sight in front of me. Many dead bodies and corpses littered the floor. Some are skeletons and some still have flesh. Those that look fresh, they are started to rot. I couldn't take the sight in, so I ran into another room. The next room had corpses of little children. I pitied them because they had their lives snatched away by the hands of that witch. They waited all their lives waiting for their families, only for them to die. Another thing that caught my eyes was a window. I tried to lift the window up, but it wasn't budging.

"It's no use." her voice send chills in my spine. I turned around to see her standing at the door. She didn't have anything in her hands, so she was defenseless. However, that doesn't changed the fact that she is a witch who has dark magic.

She started to move towards me. Unfortunately, she forced me to move away from the window, blocking me from the only escape I have. As I tried to stay away from her, I tripped, knocking a mirror into pieces. I was moved to a corner, the moon from the skylight was shining above me. How the irony. The stage was set for a tragedy to happen. And the spotlight was on me. I got up as I pressed my hands behind the wall against me.

"Do you want to know?" she suddenly asked.

"What?" I became confused.

"About your dear late mother?" she answered so emotionless.

I didn't answer her question, but deep down I wanted to know. She seemed to know what I was thinking, so she showed me using her magic. I looked at the image that was shown to me.

 _"Are you my mother?" Magnilda questioned as she came into the house._

 _"Yes, dear." Gula answered._

 _"What happened to father?" Magnilda asked after looking around the house._

 _"He isn't here. He left." Gula lied, irritated with all the questions. "Tell me. What did you except after reuniting with me?"_

 _"I thought, we could be a family. I don't understand why I was abandon." Magnilda answered._

 _"Is that so?" Gula asked as she roamed around to find something to eat. "Actually, it's quite fortunate that you came."_

 _"Really?" the daughter was filled with naivety._

 _"Yes, I have a surprise for you." the mother was insisted to show her daughter the truth._

 _She lead the daughter to the second floor and opened the door to her. The daughter's reaction was the same as Theresa's. She tried to run and manage to push aside her mother. She reached the first floor, but was pulled back by her mother._

 _"Your father died for the price for keeping you safe! Hanged as a matter of fact. It's such a shame that his sacrifice will be in vain."_

 _The mother killed the daughter. She was full of happiness, knowing that the meal she wanted to have since the beginning, has finally came back to her. As Magnilda fall to the floor, her last words were..._

 _"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for breaking my promise. I want to see my children again, Theresa and A..."_

The vision was too much. I was crying even more. How could this have happened? She didn't deserve a fate so cruel like this. The truth really does hurt.

* * *

-Narration-

Unfortunately, taking advantage of the situation, the grandmother pinned her granddaughter against the wall firmly, the granddaughter taken by surprise. After yelling to be release, but denied, the young woman had enough. In the light of the full moon, Theresa, out of fear and anger for what this woman did to her family, grabbed a shard of glass from the broken mirror. In an effort to avenge her love ones' deaths, she scarred the woman's face. Her eyelids were scarred closed, blinding the witch forever. Blood spilled from her scarred eyelids. Despite losing her sight, she can still smell...

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

"Ahh!" her hands were over her bloody eyelids. "How dare you..." she reached for a strange axe.

The witch, overcome with hunger and lack of humanity, started to strike back. She pins me with one hand and with the other hand with the axe, she gave me one last declaration before she swung it at me.

"Here you shall stay where your body shall rot just like your filthy mother, wretched girl!" she yelled as she swung the axe at me. I can never forget what she said and I can never forgive what she had done... Even after my death.

* * *

-Narration-

In the lonely house deep within the forest, a scream is let out. It was a frightful one, in the dusk. The scream echoed throughout the forest, sending a chill in the air until it died down, silence took over once more. In the room where the scream was let out, the only light came from the dimly lit candle flames and the moonlight that shined on a girl. The girl lays motionless, the dark shadows embraced her body as the last light of the moon (hope) was enshrouded in the total darkness of the night. Her red hood has fallen from her head and rested on her shoulders. Her bangs covered her eyes in the shadows. Blood spilled from her lips and an axe was struck at her heart.

This girl's story... The tale of Red Riding Hood... Her story is finished and her life has ended.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy even though this was a really dark chapter. Please comment and give more than 3 words.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Inevitable Fate

**Hi everyone. Just a little note, this chapter will be religious since many fairy tales are centered over some kind of religion. Plus, it will later help set up other characters for future stories. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Inevitable Fate

-Narration-

After that night, the girl shall continue to "tell" her story (life). Despite the chapter of her book (life) has ended, the stories (other lives) still need the story-teller (me) to finished their endings...

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

I cannot be at piece. I will NEVER be at piece. Not after my story (life) ended short. However, now that I'm out of the picture, I can now conduct (narrate) the stories. I am now a revengeful spirit or in the Greek myths, Keres (spirit of violent death). Despite the life of my body is now long gone, my spirit still lives till this day. After my death, my spirit wander around the Earth, just like my grandfather. It is bound to the Earth, where I would roam around in the Dark Forest. Over these past few days, I have gain the answers to some of my questions.

My mother was a white witch so by the time she gave birth to my little brother, the villagers shunned her from society, even her adopted family were ashamed and would look down upon her. That explained why many people didn't show any sympathy after rumors spread that my mother was gone when she fled into the forest. The only reason why they were all nice to me is because they pitied me for being born from a witch. As for my father, he was killed because he was a werewolf. That is why I could understand wolves and why they never would attack me.

As for grandfather, he was the first victim of my grandmother's gluttony. A long time ago, after his "accidental death", she went into town. There, because she was the wife of a former nobleman... She has inherit all his wealth and riches. It was just disgusting just like her growing feeling of hunger. All my love ones died in the hands of the witch. I can never forget how she killed me on that day. It was that gloomy day when the night of dusk covered the entire land in darkness. During the first week after my death, my body showed no sings of decomposition for some strange reason. However, that doesn't change the fact that my grandmother tossed my lifeless body in an old dusty room like an old doll meant to be forgotten. She was never my grandmother in the first place. She is now the Blind Witch of the Dark Forest.

* * *

-Narration-

The girl despised the witch who was her grandmother for she took the girl's life away from her as she did with her daughter, Ernest, and Peter. The spirit of the girl still doesn't know what had happened to her little brother though, but the more she wander around the Earth, she grew more hateful and resentful towards her grandmother. Like the raging fire, her anger for revenge only rise to become even more destructive then ever. It spread like wildfire, reaching out to all the other desperate souls that fell victim to the witch's gluttony. There were still many things the girl could have explored, but her fate (life) was sealed the moment she entered that cursed house.

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

I soon learn that the axe that the Blind Witch has struck me with is one of the Weapons of Vice. There are seven Weapons of Vice made by the Dämonen (demons) many years ago. Meant to be brought to the surface of the Earth to wreck terror and destruction upon the people. However, one day, the weakened "evil" retreated back into the depth of the Earth. Needing someone to carry out their acts of evil deeds for them, they seek help from mortal souls that are still living. So these mortals would sign a contract to form a "pack" with the Devil in order to gain whatever they want in exchange of receiving these curse weapons. These deadly weapons contained a part of the Devil's power in them. If a person were to be killed by these cursed weapons, the soul became "detached" (separated) from the body. However, if wounded, then they will become infected with the wrong as the victims.

As for the owners of these cursed objects, they are the so-called "hosts" who bring evil upon innocent people. Like the black plague that brings death, the "hosts" carries the wrongs to spread to others. Seven certain individuals are choose to correspond to their wrongs. These individuals are also known as the Seven Vessels of Damion who oppose to the Seven Chosen Princesses of Mother Nature. Once a contract with the Devil is made, the vessels are given longer life span, youth and aging more slowly than the normal rate of human beings. That contract grandmother made a long time ago, was to help her survived the Great Famine. Her wrong is Gluttony.

You might call it "revenge" against the old woman, but I call it "justice" because it's not to only satisfy me. Everyone else also demands justice for their stolen lives. We can all be set free if the witch is dead. Unfortunately, the numbers of victims only grew as the wrongs of that old crone. After my death, the old Blind Witch transformed her house into sweets to lure innocent, naïve children like me into her warmly welcome surprise. It was disgusting for the witch to trick those poor little girls and boys. Many have fallen and their corpse is piled next to mine in the old dusty room. There was only one thing in my mind that will satisfy me and that is my revenge. However, it seemed impossible and unlikely to happen since many children followed the same fate as me upon entering the house. That is until three years later….

* * *

-Narration-

Three years have past and someone came to pay a visit to the Blind Witch. He was not a child, but a grown young man. He has returned ever since that day. Just who is this man? Do you remember?

* * *

-Louis' P.O.V-

It has been many years since I've escaped from the witch's clutches a long time ago. I have lost so much. My friends and eventually my family. After I left the forest, I went to train myself to face against the witch. However, one day, I received news that my child was taken away by that same witch. No words can described how I felt that day. I was enraged and decided to return home. I returned three years later after my training from a far away country.

 _'It looks so different.'_ I thought as I saw the old cottage transformed into a gingerbread house filled with many sweets and candy.

I hid behind the bushes when I saw a crows. Some people say that these cursed birds are used as the witch's eyes.

"You looked certain." a voice suddenly spoke.

I turned around, startled at the voice. Behind me is a young woman of seventeen.

"Who are you?" I whispered, not wanting to catch the crow's attention.

"I am one, but the many victims that fell into that witch's traps. She was once my grandmother, but she is no longer..." she trailed off.

"Are you..." I couldn't finished my sentence.

"Dead?" the girl finished for me. "Yes, I am."

I took a good look at her. The girl has dark brown hair let down and grey eyes. She wore a white blouse and black corset and skirt. On her chest is a mark as if something has pierce her skin. Turning my attention back to the house, I asked...

"If your dead, how come I can see you?" I questioned.

"Because I can't moved on. Plus, it could be because you feel the same way I do: lost and lonely. What do you expect to happen once you defeat the witch?" she asked me her question.

"I don't know. I just want to avenge my friends." I answered.

"I see. Then let my help motivate you. One of your friend has a son." she started.

"Fritz? Yes, I recall him having a son." I replied.

"Peter, was his name." she told me.

"You know him?" I asked as she nodded her head.

"He died protecting me." she spoke.

"What?" I turned my attention to the girl.

"But more than just him or me. Many children were also killed once they saw this house of sweets. Innocent little ones. We can't even move on." she explained. "Not as long as she is still alive."

"Then I'll put a stop to her." I insisted.

"Then I'll wished you good luck." the girl answered before disappearing.

* * *

-Narration-

The young man entered the house. There he found many bones that belongs to many children. In his dreams, he would hear this woman's voice warning him about the witch's weapon. She would used it to keep the bodies fresh and later on, eat them. He was creep out by all the death that has happened in this tiny house. He quietly went upstairs. Many rooms were filled with dead bodies. Only one single room was closed. He enter the room very slowly and saw her...

Slowly, like the huntsman he was trained to be, he crept up on the sleeping witch. She was like a wolf, who was stuff. He also noticed that on her face, her eyelids were scarred, both of them. So that explains how the witch becomes blind. He remembered Fritz once killed this witch, but she was brought back. That was because he used her own weapon. He learned from Fritz's mistake, by using his own weapon. His dagger.

However, he won't be using his dagger for a swift kill, for he wants to do it with magic since mortal weapons probably wouldn't work. He noticed a cup of water. His decided to spice the drink with a petrification spell. One drink and the witch will turn into stone. When the witch awakes, she was at first thirty. So using her nose, she grabbed for the cup and drink... Slowly, she turned into stone. To make sure she doesn't break the spell... He break the stone statue, crumbling it to many pieces.

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

Sometime later, the man I met finished his revenge. With the Blind Witch dead, all the fresh bodies started to turn into dust. All, except mine. Many spirits of the dead left the house and can finally move on. However, I didn't. I still wanted to know about my brother and how he is doing. Once I know that he's fine, I can move on. A few days later, I've finally met him.

He is fifteenth and he has been searching for me when he was thirteen! I wished I could have been alive. My little brother was taken in as the King's personal knight in a kingdom somewhere in Switzerland. I was grateful that he had a good life. Two princesses of that kingdom treated him like their own brother and he, in turn treats the princesses like his sisters. I was touched at these princesses who care for my brother. However, as I am already dead, I can't join him. So instead, I gave him my red cloak since it could come in use someday. I also gave him the pictures of our family, so he'll always remember.

"Are you sure there isn't any other way?" he asked before he left.

"I can't. I'm sorry." I replied.

"That's okay." he assured me.

I smiled for the first time, "Go. Enjoy your new life and... Your new family."

"I will, thanks Theresa!" he happily exclaimed as he ran out the house.

I no longer had anything to hold me back now. I can finally leave this wretched place.

 _"Is that so?"_ a voice questioned.

I saw _him_. Talk about the Devil... Literally. He came to visit the crumbled body of the Blind Witch. The axe I thought was no longer working suddenly started to glow red. He was enhancing it, resurrecting her. She was alive once more. I couldn't help, but let out a long sigh in distressed. I'm now trapped again. So long the Blind Witch is around, I can't leave or moved on!

I thought I'd never be able to leave, that is… Until...

* * *

 **I hope you found this chapter fun or enjoyable. In some variation of Hansel and Gretel, the witch has treasure in her house. This is my way of explaining where she got her treasure from. Remember to leave a comment. See you.**


	11. Chapter 11: Meet New Faces

**Hi everyone. Another chapter filled with exposition. Also, remember that I mentioned that I'll be adding some Greek reference in it? Will this chapter will be about it, at least the first half of it. One more thing, this chapter will have a large time gap. Just to let you know. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Meet New Faces

-Narration-

Before we get into the story, the narrator (I) shall introduce the other pieces (characters) into the stage (story)...

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

It has been so long... Now that she's back, I am unable to leave until I get my revenge. It was during this time that I learn more about myself. I was chosen by the Greek Goddess of retributive justice and revenge, Nemesis. Six other spirits will also gain her aid. And as proof that we are her "children" (followers) we are given the mask of tragedy by the Tragedy Muse, Melpomene. To follow the path of our revenge tragedy, the people we hold a grudge against, will taste our anger and hatred. It will be our revenge that will lead to the villain's tragic end.

Like the seven Vessels of Dämon and the seven Chosen Princesses, I am also put in a category. Chosen by Nemesis, who neither stood for good or bad, seven people are picked to gain their revenge. Seven keys are used that caused the tragedy in the first place, will be needed to form "justice".

* * *

-Narration-

As years passed, seven girls are picked. These seven avengers are:

 **J** acinth

 **U** riana

 **S** irena

 **T** heresa

 **I** onessa

 **C** alla

 **E** vania

A woman was judge and became the accused, a servant's life was taken by an unsatisfied person, an innocent was made into a sacrifice, the granddaughter who seek the truth, a girl felt insecure about her feelings, a noblewoman died a cruel death by the hands of her husband, and a princess was exploited by her lover. These seven maidens, who died unjust deaths, are the keys to form JUSTICE. Eventually, all seven will have their revenge. For now, we'll start with the granddaughter.

Many years later, at least ninety years have pasted... The story still continues...

* * *

-Gula's P.O.V-

It has been ninety years since I've been resurrected. So many years and the world seemed so... Different in the year of 1989. Children rarely come to my house anymore that I don't have anything to eat once more. So one day, I decided to take the risk to go snatch a child for my meal. I have heard of a kingdom in Bojnice, Slovakia, the princesses there have been taken or having gone missing. So I decided to take a princess. After all, losing so many, then taking one wouldn't matter, right?

When I got to the kingdom, I was careful not to rise suspicion. While walking around, I met a kind stranger on the road.

"Excuse me. I am new here. Why is everyone so sad?" I asked, not really caring about these pathetic people.

"I see... Well, the people have been sad for so long. Six years ago, two of our princesses was taken or went missing. The next year, two more were gone. The same thing happened the next year after that. However, two years after, another of our Princess was gone. And then last year, another went missing. Eight of our beloved princesses are gone with no trace of them." the young man explained.

"How tragic." I comment.

"Yes, currently only one of our Princess is still with us. She is very beautiful with lovely golden hair." he explained.

"I see..." I trailed off.

"However, the kingdom has rejoice. The Queen had another child."

"What?" I questioned.

"The Queen and King announced it in the morning. The child is the tenth princess. Hopefully, nothing will go wrong." he replied.

"Yes, it will be bad if another tragedy happens." I muttered quietly.

Unfortunately for the King and Queen, I'll be taking the newborn child. Seriously, if they've lost eight children already, then losing one shouldn't be surprising. I waited until night falls. Breaking into the palace wasn't a problem. It was easy. It appears the King and Queen haven't learn their lesson on protecting their children. From what I've seen, each princesses have their own rooms.

 _'They should have put them in one room, but putting them in separate rooms is very clever.'_ I thought.

It was hard to find the room of the newborn princess. However, each princess have different designs on their door. The eldest have beautiful purple rampion bellflower. The other six have aquatic themes on the doors. The next two doors, one of them have a painting of a compass and another had pumpkin designs. And lastly... I found the room of the newborn princess. It has candy designs on them. How ironic is that?

I entered the room. This nursery that will soon be this princess' room, well, let's just say that she won't be here long enough to enjoy it. In the crib, I saw the little bundle of joy. She was, of course, asleep. On the crib, the name "Heather" was painted in a pale red color. I was so happy. Unlike what I did to my own daughter, I won't eat the little princess. At least, not right away. I shall raise her until she is grown and then I'll eat her.

I stole the child and left the palace.

* * *

-Narration-

The Blind Witch escape with the child. However, upon riding on her broom, a gust of wind caused her to lose her grip on the child. She has lost the child! Fortunately, the newborn landed on a soft patch of moss, soften her landing. And like a miracle had happen, a woodsman was coming back home from work.

He has brown hair and eyes. Even during this time, his clothes has make it clear that he is just a simple worker who work in the woods.

* * *

-Oliver's P.O.V-

I was walking home after today's work in the woods when something caught me attention. A cry is what I heard. I turned to see a baby left alone in the woods. From the color of the blanket, I can tell that it was a girl. I didn't know what she was doing alone in the woods, so I took her with me.

My first wife died three years ago after giving birth to my son. Ever since then, it was just me and him. Now, a new member shall join my family. I came home late at night. Time is very rough for I hardly had any money to help support me and my son. It will be very difficult now that the little one is joining us, but I couldn't just leave her all alone in the woods.

"Welcome back, father!" my little three year old boy came running to me.

He has my brown hair and his mother's green eyes. Once I put my hat on the rack, I turned to him.

"Hello, Hansel." I greet him as he ran up to hug me.

"Who's this?" he asked after noticing the baby in my arms.

"This... This will be your little sister. I found her in the woods, so I decided to take her in. Is that okay?" I asked him.

"Okay? It's wonderful!" he exclaimed as he hugged me with the baby. "But what will be her name?"

"Gretel. Her name will be Gretel." I explained.

* * *

-Narration-

Gretel soon grow up into a petty young girl. She has long blonde hair that reached passed her shoulders and blue eyes. Her dress is a pale red color with loose sleeves that reached to her elbows. The woodsman, Oliver, feeling like he needed someone to care for his children while he work, took himself a new wife. He thought that by having a mother in their lives, his children will grow up happy. Unfortunately, he was wrong. The woman was cruel and mean to the children. Everyday when he left, she would yell and abused the two poor children. Despite the change of time, there is still an era where children felt alone...

The stage has been set and now we shall see how the revenge of Theresa will play out.

* * *

-Hansel's P.O.V-

I didn't like my new stepmother. She was a real meanie. I have turned ten while Gretel turned eight when she moved into the family. Everyday she would yell at us and forced us to work for food while she stays at home. What gets me really worked up is that she taunts my little sister for being adopted. So she treats Gretel more unfairly than me.

"You little brat!" stepmother screech at Gretel after she accidentally broke a plate.

"Hey, leave her alone!" I yelled at her while getting between her and Gretel.

"What are you doing here, Hansel? I took you to collect something to eat! Since Gretel is not your real sister, I have no choice, but to give her harder treatment!" she yelled at both of us.

"She's more of a real sister than you'll ever be my mother!" I countered in anger.

Unable to take it any longer, I took her favorite bowl and broke it. That got her to be furious, but I didn't care. It was a warning to never harm my family ever again. She was so angry that she threw both me and Gretel outside the house.

"I'm sorry, Grete." I apologize to her for getting us in a larger mess.

"It's alright, Hans." she used my nickname while I used hers.

We decided to take advantage of this situation to run around and play until the sun started to set. When night came, stepmother called us back in before father come home. She would also threatens us with no dinner if we told our father what happened. So we waited until father came back home. Normally, we would run to our father, but stepmother wouldn't let us. Things weren't going well because father manage to brought back only a loaf of bread each. After we had supper, I took Gretel to our room upstairs since our cottage was only enough for two rooms.

* * *

-Oliver's P.O.V-

I was worried about my children. They seemed more unhappy with their stepmother than when they were without her. But I couldn't understand why. What could she do to make them so unhappy? That night, as I tried to sleep in my bed, I heard Tasha whispering into my ear:

"Oliver, have you gotten any luck in finding food?"

"No." I whispered back tiredly.

"Then why don't we do away with Hansel and Gretel so we can feed ourselves?" she questioned.

"That is outrageous! I would never abandon my children!" I yelled in anger.

I couldn't believe my ears. How can she even make a suggestion? Trading my children's lives for ours? Never.

"Oh, Oliver. No need to get upset. It's just that they aren't grateful for me being their mom and they are always taken more food that I've starved." she tried to convince me that she was innocent, but I can see her lies. She was tying to put the blame on them. Still, what can I do? Unless, she does something to Hansel and Gretal, I can't send her away.

"Then we shall starve together. Now go to sleep." I told her as we went back to bed.

* * *

-Narration-

Little did the stepmother knew, Hansel overheard the conversation between her and his father. Despite his father rejects the idea since he couldn't possibly do that to his beloved children, and especially to Gretal, who was abandon in the woods, Hansel won't take any chances. He went outside and started to collect some rocks for tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy. Make sure to comment. And can you guess two fairy tales that I've hinted in Gula's P.O.V.? If you guested correctly, then you'll know which fairy tales I'll be using in the future. Bye.  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Abandonment

**Hi everyone. I have nothing to say so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Abandonment

-Narration-

In the morning, when Oliver went outside for his morning work, the stepmother began her own work. She wasn't going to let two children ruin her life. It was their fault. Their fault she would say, blaming all her misfortune on two innocent children. So the cold woman plan a devious thought in her head: Get rid of the children and I'll be forever rid of them from my life. That was her plan and she decided to waste no time and start now.

* * *

-Hansel's P.O.V-

I knew she was planning something. After what I heard last night, so I spend all night picking up small stones I can carry in my pockets. I was wearing a white shirt and brown pants. I didn't have good clothes. My shirt was too loose and my pants were too big that I have to tied it around my waist with a belt to keep it from falling.

 _'Well, at least the pockets are of good use.'_ I thought since the large pockets can hold a lot of stones.

"Hansel, Gretel!" I heard that woman calling our names. We both didn't respond to her, just looked at her with cold eyes. "Come on, we're going into the woods."

"F-for what?" Gretel trembled in fear as she asked her question.

Gretel didn't like the woods since father explained that she was found there. Because neither me nor father know of Gretel's origin of birth, she would mostly stay away from the forest. I would sometimes teased her, saying that an old witch was living in the forest. However, I know the story and what had happened. Louis was my ancestor who slain the evil witch. There was no more harm. His story was a legend that no one can ever forget. Even his enchanted dagger is passed down in the family. To be honest, I have it! I would normally keep it tuck under my boots whenever I ventured into the woods. Even with the witch gone, who know what else could roam around the forest?

"We are going into the forest to find some berries. That way, at least you have something to do instead of wasting your time playing and fooling around!" stepmother grumbles.

"I don't want to go!" Gretel exclaimed as she didn't step a foot in the forest.

"Stop being a brat. Come on!" stepmother yelled. When Gretel didn't moved, stepmother grabbed her arm firmly and started to dragged her into the woods. "Let's go!"

"Ow. Stop, you're hurting me, stepmother!" Gretel was crying now as she is forced to walk into the place that she hates.

I started to regret teasing her. She really was afraid.

"Leave her alone. Let go of her!" I yelled at stepmother as I broke her grip on Gretel.

"Fine, but you better follow me. Or else..." she threatens as I took Gretel's hand gently.

"Let's go. I promise, you'll be safe with me." I assured Gretel.

"Thank you, Hans." Gretel replied as she wiped away her tears.

"Let's go." I softly told her as she nods her head in agreement.

As we walked deeper into the woods, I would occasionally dropped small stones to mark our trail. It was handy since we'll be able to find our way home if we got lost.

"Wait here. And don't move until you've find some berries for food." stepmother yelled as she left us alone after she handed Gretel a basket.

We started to search for wild strawberries and eventually, Gretel found many plants full of them. We picked until the basket was full. Once we finished our job, we waited for stepmother to come get us. However, I know that she isn't going to come. At the same time, I didn't want to discourage my little sister, so I just sit and kept quiet. Eventually, we would become hungry after waiting, so we puck the strawberries off the plants to keep ourselves from starving. We waited until it started to get dark. At night, the forest was dark. The wind was blowing harshly and the clouds were stormy.

"Hans, I'm scare. She left us here to be eaten." Gretel hid behind me.

"It's alright, I dropped some stones on the way. We should find where..." I trailed off.

In the dark, it was hard to tell where the stones were. I couldn't see well in the dark, especially when we're in the forest. Gretel cling onto me tighter when a wolf was howling. However, because of that howl, the clouds started to disappear. It reveled the white moon and it's light shined on the stones.

"Look, because of the moon, we can now find our way home!" I exclaimed, giving hope to Gretel.

Holding her hand tightly, we both follow the trail in a fast pace. Just when we thought that the forest is endless, we started to see smoke in the distance. Eventually, we reached the clearings and saw our house. We have returned home.

* * *

-Tasha's P.O.V-

I feel so relived now that those spoiled brats are gone. They were such burdens, taking care of them, feeding them, and having to discipline them. I am not a servant of a castle meant to clean anything. Though I wished I could live in one. Oh well. At least I can have dinner all to myself, knowing those two rotten kids are no longer in my life. I won't have to deal with them ever again.

"We're back!" the door opened to reveal Hansel and Gretel.

"Ahh! But- How did you found your wa-" I stopped myself before I spilled the beans. "I was greatly worried about you!" I yelled at the children as Gretel cringe in fear. Taking a deep breath, I asked, "So, did you find those wild strawberries?"

Gretel showed me the basket full of them. My eyes widen at the basket as I snatched it from her hands. However, I can't let them stay. I need to get rid of them.

 _'I'll take them deeper into the forest tomorrow.'_ I thought with no regret.

"Is it enough?" Gretel questioned me.

Putting a frown on my face, I turned to her. "No! We still need more! Tomorrow, we will go back into the forest so you two can pick more, now go to bed!" I yelled.

"This is ridiculous. Where is father?" Hansel demanded angrily.

"Your father is out for a while, so it'll just be the three of us." I gave him a smirk as his face showed disbelief.

The two hesitantly went upstairs to their room while I sat to eat my supper.

 _'He he, those two will not have dinner. They take too much off the plate.'_ I thought as I munched on the bread filled with jam.

* * *

-Narration-

Despite they made it home, the stepmother was now even more determined to get rid of them. Her cruelness tainted her pride as a mother figure. However, if they are planning to go into the forest... Are they the keys to the granddaughter's (my) revenge?

* * *

-Hansel's P.O.V-

Unfortunately, because I couldn't leave the house since stepmother was guarding the door, I couldn't collect any rocks. Plus, I was tired from last night's little adventure, so I couldn't even collect any rocks even if I wanted to. Worse of all, she called us early in the morning so that didn't help me. I had no other choice, but to go with her without a plan to find our way back home. We both got out of bed to dress in different clothes. Gretel was wearing a pale pink dress and a brown bodice on top. She had her blonde hair in two braids tied with lovely red ribbons at the end. I put on a different white shirt. Unlike the other one, it was slightly loose, but it was much more comfortable. I then put on black pants and a brown vest on top of my shirt. When we were ready to go, we unhappily went downstairs to join that horrid woman. All stepmother gave us was a loaf of bread to eat on our way.

"It's our last one, so don't waste it. We have a big trip ahead of us." stepmother sternly told us.

We walked even deeper into the forest, all the trees easily frightened Gretel because the forest looked like monsters in the dark. As we continued walking beyond my memory can remember, I started to drop pieces of breadcrumbs to mark the trail. We eventually stopped to repeat the same process all over again. When we filled up the basket after stepmother left, we didn't noticed that it was already getting dark so suddenly.

"Hans..." Gretel called out my name with uncertainty in her voice.

"When did it became nighttime?" I questioned at the dark skies.

Because we were even further away from home, these parts of the woods were foreboding. It was so dark that I couldn't see the trail of breadcrumbs. Suddenly, a wolf's howl got Gretel all jumpy.

"Hans, I'm scare." she replied as I hugged her for comfort.

"It'll be alright. So long as your big brother Hans is here with you, you'll be safe. Understood, Grete?" I assured her.

She looked at me with worried eyes until she slowly nods her head yes.

"Okay." she whispered. "What are we going to do now?"

"It's too dark to see so... Why don't we stay here for the night?" I suggested.

"Here?" Gretel seemed reluctant at the idea.

I didn't blame her, even these pats of the woods spook me out. We both lay on the ground with nothing to keep ourselves warm.

"Oh, I forgot." I got up to kneel on my knees.

"Forgot what?" Gretel questioned.

"My prayers." I answered.

"Prayers?" she didn't understand.

"To asked the angels in the sky to keep us safe." I clarified.

"Can I pray with you?" she asked.

"Sure." I answered as she also got to her knees and prayed along with me.

When we were both done with our prayers, we tried to get some sleep. However, Gretel told me something that made me feel a bit uneasy.

"Hans."

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I feel like someone's watching me. I didn't see anyone, but it feels like there are a pair of eyes watching us." she explained.

"It must be your imagination. Go to sleep." I gently told her as she did as I told.

I know that wasn't the reason. In my ancestor's diary, it said that some spirits are wandering around the forest till this day. The reason why Louis saw one was unknown, but it could be because he was lonely. I'm not quite sure if we can see them since we're children. Still... That didn't take my mind off things. Before I knew it, I closed my eyes and fall alseep.

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

If only Hansel and Gretel would knew how close they were to being correct. Yes, someone is watching them. As a matter of fact, it's me. Little did they knew, I was the one keeping them safe. Their prayers had called upon my spirit. I am not an angel, however, I am a servant to the Daughter of Death and a follower to the Revenge Goddess.

Still, just because I want my revenge, that doesn't mean that I'll ignore others. Maybe it was my sympathy that brought me here.

"How lucky you two are." I comment though they can't hear me.

Children can't see spirits. There are exceptions, but this wasn't one of them. However, they can still sense my presence because they're the same as I. We are nothing, but lonely children. How I envied them. They at least have each other for comfort while I didn't have any. All my comforts were snatched from me. Because I didn't want to see the wretched truth anymore, I took upon myself to wear my tragedy mask. A black masked to represent Death with revenge-red feathers to expressed our anger and hatred against the cruel μοίρα (fate) that was thrust upon us. As I looked at the sleeping children, I couldn't help, but noticed their bad dreams.

You know, some say that Sandman comes to good children to give them sweet dreams. However, I am not a Sandman, but I shall play the role of one. Taking out my musical instrument from my bag, I place the ocarina towards my lips, and started to play a lovely tune. It caused them to sleep in ease and erased their nightmares from their dreams. Despite it pleases me to see them so close, so happy, they will never know me. To them, I was just the Earth giving her comfort to them. I continued to play my song as the wind blows gentle on the leaves, making them rustle.

Once I stopped playing, I looked at them sweetly before fading away.

"Sweet dreams, dear children."

* * *

-Narration-

Meanwhile... That same night, the woodsman came back home. It appears that fortune came to him because he was given food for his hard work. However, as he approached home he realized that he has a bigger loss and it wasn't the food. Upon learning that his wife sent his children away, he became furious. He started to searched into the night as he called out his children's name to no prevail.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy. The mentioning of the Sandman was inspired from the musical version of this story. Please, comment. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Captured Prey

**Hello everyone. Italics with no quotations will indicate that someone is singing. They will also have these ~ in front and at the end of the italicized sentence. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Captured Prey

-Narration-

In the morning, the siblings woke up from their dreams. Their dreams were so pleasant and wonderful that they kinda wished it wasn't a dream. They dreamed of having a happy family without the worry for food and comfort. However, the spirit of the granddaughter came to them. She walks closer to the abandoned children, however, her presence was took unnoticed by them this time. The granddaughter didn't mind at all. It was probably best if they never know anyway.

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

Even though I was sympathetic to them last night, today will be different. There is still an era where children are left abandoned by their families. However, would you even call them "family" in the first place? I noticed that they are trying to return home by following the trail of breadcrumbs.

"Now we can't have that, can we? I still need you two for your help." I whispered, knowing that they won't be able to hear me.

I pitied them so much, it hurts my heart for I understands what it's like to be abandoned by those you care and trust. However, because of this opportunity, at last, I can feel my revenge is closer to becoming reality. I was ready for it. I'll never make a move of hesitation ever again! I could feel my revenge playing a little melody as I moved my lips to sing. As I sing of my revenge, the winds started to rustle around the forest as if my voice controls the winds with each musical notes I let out of my mouth.

* * *

-Narration-

Yes, as the granddaughter sings, she was control everything around her. It could have been "fate" that lead to her demise, yet at the same time, maybe she can used it to change the fate of someone else. However, unlike any other songs she sang as a child, this song of hers is filled with an ominous feeling along with anger and hatred. This song also has some dark hidden secrets as well. Her song is sad and slow, just like how her revenge will begins. It shall start slowly until the right opportunity will make it very quick.

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

 _~Such poor children in the deep woods, lost and abandon alone by themselves. I understand that sadness, that feeling of abandonment. All of it is painful, so that is why...~_

I placed my ocarina towards my lips and played a short tune. The black crows, under my control, started to eat the trail of breadcrumbs.

 _~Ah birds, hear me now. Make those trail of breadcrumbs disappear. Now you shall follow those black birds to... That place...~_

I walked gracefully towards the children, like a spiritual guide as I shall also lead them to that house. That House Amongst Twilight.

 _~Come little ones... Follow me, as you chase the black night birds. Follow me to that place, the place... Where you shall set me free~_

With the help of the crows, I lead the children to the house. I know that my warning will go unanswered, but still... Perhaps they might be able to here me.

 _~Now little ones, listen. Take my advice and heed it well. Do not trust the granny inside, don't let her led you astray... Her selfless actions is a trick, a kindness of deception~_

I gave them my warning before I faded away as they knocked on the door.

* * *

-Hansel's P.O.V-

It was quite unfortunate that those crows ate our trail. Now we can't find our way home. It was almost like they didn't want us to. Luckily, those same birds were leading us to this house made of sweets! It was just magnificent.

The walls were made of "lebkuchen" (gingerbread), the windows shutters are "weiße schokolade" (white chocolate), and the roof was decorated with icing and gumdrops. On the corners, fluffy frosting kept the structure together. In the front yard, candy canes are everywhere around our feet.

When I knocked on the door, an old woman opened the door. She has white hair. Her clothes were old and rags. She was also hunched back. Strangely enough, there was a long scar that horizontally scarred her eye lids closed. What could have ever happened to this old lady? Gretel was a bit startled by the old woman's appearance, but I stayed brave.

"Why, what adorable children. Come in, you shall be my guest." she replied with a hint of excitement.

We took the old lady's invitation gladly and step inside. In front of us is a table full of food. The center has baked stuffed turkey, the side dishes includes corn on the cob, hot bread, beef stew, and a plate full of baked ham. Near the seat, are two empty plates.

We were so hungry, so we quickly sat in our seat and started eating. The old lady would eventually come back with new fresh baked goods. She made plenty of desserts. Brownies, cakes, tarts, and more. We just couldn't refused her kind attitude, so we continued to eat.

"Yes, sweet dear children. Eat to your heart's content. Don't stop until you are full." the old woman told us.

"Thanks, your really nice." Gretel thanked her.

"It's no big deal. Helping children has always been my dream." the woman smiled.

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

It was because of her courtesy, that they went in. Despite hardly knowing the woman, they trusted her and continue to eat. They would eat and eat until the day ends. At the end of the day, the boy became stuffed like a satisfied lion. The sudden sight of her brother's plumpness gave sweet little Gretel a fearful fright. However, the Blind Witch disregard the girl's worry. I was angry.

 _'Helping children has always been her dream?'_ I thought of what she just said.

Her claim made me furious. That was a lie! A lie! Her dream never concern any children, just her selfish self. I was a lost child, yet she was the reason why my family was broken apart.

The two children went to sleep on the beds they were given by the Blind Witch once they were full. I followed them as they started to fall asleep.

* * *

-Narration-

Because it was their decision to stay in the House of Sweets, the spirit of the granddaughter watched over the children. Despite she was the one who lead them, guide them, and mostly used them for her revenge, she felt the needs to protect them, for she would feel guilt after if they were to died at the cost of her revenge. As Gretel had trouble sleeping since she couldn't take her mind off that something was wrong, Theresa approached the troubled girl.

* * *

-Gretel's P.O.V-

It doesn't feel right. How come this old woman was so kind to us? Even though she gave us food, why is she willing to help us?

 _"Is that so?"_ a feminine voice seemed to questioned me. I sat up from my bed and looked around me. Hansel was fast asleep, but I didn't see anyone. _"Think about it. An old woman living in the forest alone... Doesn't that seem suspicious?"_ the same voice asked me.

"I-I don't know." I answered a bit nervously.

Suddenly, the window shutters burst opened as the wind howled.

 _"Beware of the old woman."_ the voice warned me as I start to feel uncertainty. _"Used her blindness to your advantage!"_ she gave one last advice before the window shutters closed itself.

I lay back down on my bed, worried about what will happened tomorrow. Trying to get some sleep, I begin to closed my eyes.

* * *

-Narration-

Gretel was right to felt insecure because as the sun rise, the witch started to show her true intentions...

* * *

-Gretel's P.O.V-

The door was burst open that we both jolted up from our beds. It was the old woman!

"Is something the matter, mam?" Hansel asked as he rubbed his eyes to stay awake.

"Yes, there is a problem." she slowly replied.

"W-what is the problem?" I fear for her answer.

"I am very hungry and I crave for little children!?" she lunged at me.

"Ahh!" I got out of my bed and started to run towards Hansel.

"You... Your the Blind Witch!" Hansel exclaimed.

"Yes, yes I am, cleaver Hansel." she didn't denied it.

"But my ancestor Louis slain you." he replied.

"That is true, but I came back. It is very convenient that you two came. The descendant of that hero and the tenth princess from the Kingdom of Rosalia."

"What?" I questioned the Blind Witch.

What was she talking about?

"I recognize someone when I see them, even if I can't see." she replied as she immediately used her magic.

"Let's go, Grete! We must get out of here!" Hansel told me.

"Right." I agreed as he took my hand and we started to run.

We didn't get far from the house. The Blind Witch used her magic to twist the forest. It was like an endless maze. Knowing that we can't run, we both decided to hide.

I hide in a hollow tree while Hansel hid in the bushes. I felt unsafe because we were separated, but I tried to remain brave like my big brother. Just then, tree branches came and grabbed my arms. It pulled me out of my hiding place as I saw the Blind Witch in front of me.

"Clever hiding spot, dear Gretel, but not clever enough. These parts of the forest is mine, so you can't hide." she told me. She then turned around. "Oh Hansel, come out now. Come out or else poor Gretel will have to suffer."

As she threatens my life for his, the tree branches started to wrap itself onto me, tightening it's hold. I wanted to scream, but I bit my bottom lips to hold it in. It was so painful as it slowly squeezing the life out of my body.

"Stop!" Hansel shouted as the tree branches halted. I looked up to see Hansel had revealed his hiding spot.

"Come here Hansel and be a good boy." the Blind Witch told my brother as he agrees.

He walks slowly towards her until...

"Ahh!" the Blind Witch screamed. He lunged at her with his dagger in hand. He has strike her heart. As the dagger made contact with her, I can feel the tree branches losing it's grip. "Just kidding. It will take more than just a puny dagger to stop me. Though I will give you credit. You did caught me off guard."

With a wave of her hand, Hansel was floating into the air as the Blind Witch took us back to her house. Hansel was locked in a cage outside the house and I... I was made into a slave. I had to cook and clean, but worse of all, I have to fattened up my dear brother.

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

I felt sorry for the children. My revenge may have halted, but I was mostly worried for them. Especially, Gretel. Everyday she is forced to give Hansel food that the Blind Witch made. It must be hard for her to do this everyday. Watching as her brother is forced to eat when he doesn't want to. Worse of all, that Blind Witch didn't give Gretel much food. Only scrapes of the food she had leftovers.

However, I know I had to be patient. Eventually, they'll be free from the witch's clutches and I'll... I'll soon get my revenge.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to comment. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Day Closer to the End

**Hi everyone. Here is another chapter. We are almost closer to the end. Just one more chapter to go! I almost forget to mentioned this at the beginning of this story, but the number of chapters for Eternal Fables depends on how passionate I feel about a fairytale. 10-15 ch means that it's one of my favorites, but I don't feel much for it. However, I do want people to be aware about less-known fairy tales. 20-25 ch means that I have great passion for it and it will probably have a lot of feeling for it. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14: A Day Closer to the End

-Narration-

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Both Hansel and Gretel had been trapped by the Blind Witch for three months. Hansel was locked up and Gretel was made into a slave. Over these past three months, Hansel had become plumper and plumper. The Blind Witch would visit him everyday to see if he has gotten any fatter than he already is. She won't be able to see, but she can still touch the boy to see if he is fat or not. Little does she know, Hansel has been using a tiny bone to give him more time to find a way to escape. It worked for his death is being delayed more and more.

* * *

-Gula's P.O.V-

I was growing impatient. Everyday, he wouldn't get any fatter. However, I know that eventually, I'll get what I want by the end of this week!

"Gretel, come and mop the floor. It has been getting a bit dirty for a long time." I command the girl.

"Yes, mam." she answered in a small voice.

Gretel is not really brave like her brother, then again she was meant to be raised in a castle, not in the forest. Her adopted brother, Hansel, however, is very fierce! I like it. I love how my meal is strong. It gives out this flavor of passion and more. It's like sweet sugar. Gretel wouldn't make a good meal that would satisfy me. Her fearful attitude would probably make her taste bitter and I can't stand bitterness.

While she is mopping the floors, I was counting my coins. I received my treasures from my late husband, Ace, if you remember. I was very fortunate to receive his wealth and riches. I won't have to go hungry ever again and I also will have my treasures with me. My chest was full of golden coins, pearl necklaces, and jeweled bracelets. In my chest is also where I kept my diary. During these few months, I learn that the Kingdom of Rosalia is where most witches go to take their pick of princesses. From what I have known, six princesses were taken by the Sea Witch. The other two princesses were abandoned and were taken some place else. You might wonder, 'how is that relevant to my treasure?' Well, amongst my gold coins and jewels, there are two stones. However, these were no ordinary stones, they were magical. I don't care what it does, but I know that some mermaids are looking for them. It must be very valuable for sea maidens to be searching for these magical stones.

* * *

-Gretel's P.O.V-

I couldn't help, but sneak a glance at the Blind Witch's treasures. Amounts those golden coins, I saw two stones. They seemed to glow with magic, but what really caught my attention is the Blind Witch's diary.

 _'I wonder what was written inside.'_ I thought curiously.

Unfortunately, I was so distracted that I accidentally knocked over the bucket of water.

"You fool! Hurry up and clean up this mess!" she ordered me.

"Y-yes, mam." I nervously replied.

"And after that, make more food. I need your brother to be fat!" she yelled.

"Okay." I answered sadly.

After I finished wiping my spill, I went into the kitchen. There, I had to chop slices of ham, baked the bread, and more. It was tiresome. I wanted to stop for I was very tired, but I know that if I did, the Blind Witch would only yell at me more. In my opinion, she was like stepmother. Except she was more meaner and uglier. Once I finished the cooking, I took out a large tray. I set many food on it and carry the tray outside. There, I met with Hansel, who is still trapped inside the cage.

"Grete!" Hansel grabbed the bars. "Any luck?" he whispered.

"No, I can't find a way to stop her. She's getting impatient. If she decided to not wait and decided to eat you at the end of this week, I don't know what to do!" I explained as I was becoming desperate.

"Don't worry about me, Grete." he encouraged me until I heard the door opening.

"She's coming, quick Hans!" I whispered as I pushed the tray into his cage. As she approached us, I step away from his cage.

* * *

-Hansel's P.O.V-

The Blind Witch walked up to the cage and crouch down to get to the same level as me. I just stared at her intensely with cold eyes. How dare she put me in a cage and made my sister into a slave? It was just unforgivable!

"So Hansel, are you getting any fatter?" she asked me.

"I don't know." I answered coldly.

"Stick out your finger." she commanded me as I obeyed.

Reaching out for a tiny bone, I put it near the witch's finger as she touched it.

"Still, you're not fat! How long will it take for you to became bigger?!" she spat in my face.

"Never, I won't grow any fatter because I barely changed at all." I lied.

"What's that?" she probably mistaken what I meant. She is probably dumb, so I'll just tell her what I meant.

"I won't eat!" I declared.

The old crone started to frown, "But Hansel, if you don't eat you'll get unhealthy, you'll die."

"I rather die from starvation than you eating me." I crossed my arms.

"Or is that just an excuse to delay me. I think I have something that will motivate you into eating." she replied.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Eat my food or..." the witch grabbed my little sister by the arm. "I'll just have to settle with poor Gretel. She may not be enough to be my dinner, but she can be my little snack."

I saw fear in Gretel's eyes. There's no way I would let her take my place.

"Alright, I'll eat! Just don't hurt her." I surrender as I started to stuff my mouth and began to eat the food that Gretel was forced to give me.

"Yes, that's a good boy." the Blind Witch muttered as she left me alone, dragging Gretel back into the cottage.

* * *

-Narration-

And so Hansel was forced to eat for the rest of the week, fearing for his sister's life. As for poor Gretel, she had to watch in fear, knowing that she plays the part of "stuffing" her dear brother. The Blind Witch was becoming very excited, knowing that at the end of the week, she'll have what she want. Lastly, the spirit of Theresa, she would look at the witch in disgust at what she is forcing the children to do.

The time is close... It is about to come...

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

It was Sunday, the end of the week, and that old fool felt that she has gain victory. However, as she approached the fat little boy and demanded that he sticks his finger, he did the same like he always had done for the past three months.

"You're still not fat!" she spatted in his face.

Even though I was wearing my tragedy mask, I couldn't help, but smile. Then again, my mask only covered my eyes, not my lips. I watched as the witch is throwing a fit of anger. She was yelling, screaming, screeching, and cursing. The wind blow very fiercely and I knew why. After three months of waiting patiently, my revenge will soon come for it is on it's way.

"Tomorrow will be the day... The day where you shall suffer for all the pain you've caused us." I whispered as the wind howled.

A storm was on it's way and rain started to fall. Despite I am a ghost, I can still get wet. Strange, but not as strange as being seen by some people. Even though you are "spiritual" a handful can still see me. _That_ was strange.

I continued to watched as the witch was giving up on all hopes of waiting.

"That is it! I can't stand it anymore! I can't wait anymore! Tomorrow morning, I'm going to eat you the way you are! Fattened or not!" she spat at the boy. "Gretel, make him his dinner... For it shall and will be his last."

I looked on as the girl went back into the house. I didn't move. I just stayed where I was and just looked at the boy. He looked depressed and upset. A couple minutes has passed and Gretel came back out with a tray of dishes she made.

"I'm sorry, Hans." Gretel apologized to her brother.

"It's okay, Grete." he assured her.

"I-I'm afraid. That witch is going to eat you tomorrow morning." she started to panic.

"It'll be fine. I'll be fine. Stay strong, Grete." he reassured her.

"I can't. Without you, I can't be brave. I can't be strong. I'm just nothing." she started to cry, worried that she'll never see her brother again.

"You're not nothing. Your my little sister. Okay?" Hansel tried to encourage her. "Right?"

"Right." Gretel gave a weak smile as she tried to wipe her tears.

I was touched by their sibling support. Never in my entire life have I've seen family helping one another. However, that old crone had to ruined it. She was at the door, calling for Gretel to leave him there. Gretel had no other choice, but to listen. Before reaching the door, she turn to look at the cage one last time before entering the house. She closed the door to the house, leaving Hansel locked up in a cage in the cold rain.

* * *

At night, in the room that Gretel was given to sleep, I saw the girl praying for her brother to be saved. She was on her knees on the dusty old floors, her elbows on the bed with her hands together in prayer. Poor thing. Unfortunately for her, she didn't sense my presence like last time. And apparently, she seem to unable to hear me like that time either.

Nevertheless, I shall still lend my aid to her, even if she doesn't see or hear me. I approached the girl, my footsteps echos on the floorboards. I looked down on her. She had her eyes closed as if she was thinking her prayers instead of saying them out loud. I knelt next to the girl and place my hand near her left ear. With my face close to her ear, I whispered the key into defeating the witch.

 _"A witch's greatness weakness if fire. Burn the witch."_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Please remember to leave a comment. Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Happy Ending

**Hi everyone. Here is the last chapter of the second Eternal Fables. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Happy Ending

-Narration-

The next day, Gretel couldn't remember Theresa's advice. Was it a dream or was it her imagination? She was forced to wake up early in the morning on the witch's command. She was given a task: to check if the oven was hot enough for the baking. That was when everything started...

* * *

-Gretel's P.O.V-

The Blind Witch told me to check the oven. At first I was hesitant, but then I couldn't move. I felt really strange. I couldn't move my arms or my legs. My body wasn't doing what I want it to do... It was as if someone was controlling my every movement.

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

Gretel was correct. The reason why she can't move is because I am in control of her body. I know how she feels. She feels uncertain at what to do. This is where I shall give her a hand. Because the old fool wants me to climb into the oven, I have a perfect end for her. So under my control, Gretel climbed into the oven outside, near the cage where Hansel is being kept. After a quick way in, I quickly got out so I wouldn't harm the girl while I was possessing her body.

"Well? Is it warm enough?" the Blind Witch questioned Gretel when she was actually questioning me.

"I don't know how hot you want." I answered though Gretel's voice.

"Ooh! I'll do it myself!" she shoved the girl aside.

As I watched her getting closer and closer to her demised, I let go of my hold on the little girl. Before I did, however, I gave her one last advice.

"Kick her in and lock the doors."

* * *

-Gretel's P.O.V-

After I saw the witch climbed inside the oven, I though I heard a voice encouraging me to kick her in.

 _"It's now time, do it!"_

I listened to what the voice told me as I quickly took action.

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

Luckily, she can hear me this time. I smiled at the witch's inevitable death. The time was ripe. My revenge is coming close to an end. The leaves rustled in the wind as the wind blow on the trees. Dark storm clouds approached this part of the area, covering the sun in it's grey skies. If you listened more closely, you can hear whispering. They are the chorus of the dead, all the victims singing of their hatred, grudge, and resentment. They came to see the one who took their lives death.

 _~It's time for her revenge. A tragedy that shall fulfill her long-time resentment. A condemned witch of vice. Let her die a fitting end. Let the flames of hatred burn though your flesh and your wrong soul shall end in complete misery.~_

The chorus sang as I watched the Blind Witch come to her end.

"It's now the time for your treachery to end, Granny!"

At that moment, Gretel kicked the old woman into the hot oven.

* * *

-Gretel's P.O.V-

I quickly bolt the doors shut after I kicked her in.

"AHH!" she screamed. "Let me out! Let me out! I'm melting... Melting..."

Immediately, I rushed back into the house. I grabbed for the key and rushed back outside.

"Grete, you did it!" Hansel exclaimed proudly as I unlocked the door.

"I did." I was still surprised that I manage to do it. I gave him a hand as he took it and stood on his feet. "What should we do now?"

"Let's go see if the witch has any value that we can take home with us." Hansel suggested.

"I remembered that she kept all her treasures in a chest. It's inside the house, let's go!" I excitedly exclaimed.

When we entered back into the house, we searched and searched, but couldn't find the chest full of treasure.

* * *

-Theresa's P.O.V-

I was happy. I was now free! However, when I heard that they were looking for the witch's treasure, I followed them inside. They seemed to be having trouble finding it. To expressed my gratitude, I waved a hand and a bunch of books fall from the shelf.

The falling books caught Gretel's attention. She looked to see from the book self and found the tiny chest.

"It's here, Hans!" she called out to her brother.

Hansel ran up to her to see what she has found.

"You've found it!" he replied as he opened the chest.

Golden coins and jewels sparkle that gave a pretty glow. As they were stuffing their pockets with the witch's treasure, Gretel also noticed something more. At the bottom of the chest is the Blind Witch's diary.

"What's wrong, Grete?" Hansel asked, worried about his sister.

"It's the witch's diary. I'm curious about it." Gretel answered as she gave him the book.

"Why not read it?" Hansel suggested.

"I'm not sure..." she replied.

"You defeated the witch, you deserve to know her secrets." he encourage her as he gave her back the diary.

She took it and began to opened it. However, a certain page was mark which caught the girl's attention.

* * *

-Gretel's P.O.V-

I read what the diary has and realized who I am.

"What is it, Grete? What is it about?" Hansel questioned me.

"It's about me." I answered slowly.

"What does it say?" he urges me to tell.

"It says that there was a princess from the Rosalia Kingdom. She was the tenth princess, but she was stolen by the Blind Witch. However, she accidentally dropped the princess and she landed somewhere in the forest. The princess' name is Heather." Gretel explained as she looked at me. "Hans..." she shook her head. "No, Hansel... I think I'm that princess."

"Oh..." he trailed off, stunned.

"Does it surprised you?" I questioned.

"Maybe?" he answered in a questioning way.

"It does surprise me." I admitted. "To think that I'm actually a princess from a kingdom close to here."

"Do you regret living this life?" he asked.

"No." I shook my head. "But I think I should return home. My father... The King might be worried about me."

"I see..." Hansel trailed off. He seemed upset as if he'll never see me again. After all, despite the circumstances, I'm still his sister. Wanting to give him comfort, I hold his hands.

"But first... Let's go back home. Father must have been worried about us for a long time." I suggested.

My suggestion brought back his smile on his face as he nods his head in agreement. He was the first to head out the door. The reason why I stayed behind was because what was written in the diary. In it mentioned six of my older sisters being taken by the Sea Witch. This Witch of the Sea has been looking for magical stones for some reason and there are six of them out there. That must be why she abducted six of my sisters. They might also be a key to help them because this book said that there are mermaids around the area, each scattered throughout the waters of Europe. They must be my sisters, who have been cursed. Before I left, I grabbed the two stones from the chest and ran out of the house to join my brother.

* * *

-Narration-

After Gretel met with Hansel outside, she noticed a small lake that was connected to the ocean. Knowing what she need to do, she threw both of the stones into the water. Little did she know, two mermaids did catch the sinking stones. One named Azure and the other, Pearl, two of her sisters. They didn't stay long for they want to return to the Sea Witch to gain something they have lost...

As the children were about the leave the house, the Spirit of Theresa appeared one last time. She thanked the children for freeing her from the witch's curse before finding peace in her afterlife. Gretel stopped for a second to turn around. Her brother asked what was the matter and she answered that she thought she heard a voice thanking them. However, because Hansel didn't understand what she was talking about, she tells him to forget about it. When they left the House of Sweets, they soon realized they don't know where they are. They have been longing to escape from the witch that they finally did, only to get lost in the forest.

They were, however, quite thirsty so they settled near the lake to quench their dry throats. Suddenly, as if someone knew they wanted to go home, two elegant swans came into the water to take them back. The children were surprised, but mostly eager to return home to their father. Once they got off, Hansel recognized the trail that will take them home. They both started to run, excited once they saw smoke up ahead.

* * *

-Oliver's P.O.V-

It has been three months since I've last seen my children. How could I made a foolish decision in marrying that wicked woman? And because I was blind to see the truth, I may never see my beloved children again. Everyday is the same now. I have no joy in me. Even when I work to get money, it still not the same without those two.

As I got up to work for another sad day in the woods, I grabbed a cart to place firewood in it. Suddenly, I heard something in the thickets. The sound of moving branches and footsteps were getting louder until...

"Father!" both Hansel and Gretel came running towards me.

I drop the pile of woods from my hands. I couldn't believe it! They're alive. A hold my arms out to give them both a bear hug.

"Hansel, Gretel, you're back!" I smiled. "Where have you two been? I was so worried."

"We got lost in the woods and then we were caught by the Blind Witch!" Hansel exclaimed.

"But that's not all." Gretel added. "Father... I found out from the Blind Witch's diary that I'm actually Princess Heather, the tenth princess of Rosalia."

"Really? Let's go inside and you can tell me everything from the start." I suggested.

"But what about you work?" Gretel questioned.

"That can wait. Besides, I can always go tomorrow. If there's anything more important than my work, it is reuniting and spending time with my family." I answered as the three of us went inside.

When we got inside, Hansel and Gretel explained everything. The Blind Witch, her house, how she had treated my children more terrible than my second wife, their escape, and the stuff they found. They even showed me the treasures they have taken from the old woman. I couldn't be more proud of them than ever. Whenever those two are together, they can do anything. Then Gretel explained about her true origin as Rosalia's tenth princess. Although she is sad that she'll eventually have to leave, she knows that we'll always be a family. Nothing could make up for those eight years lost living like a princess, yet at the same time, nothing can take away her eight years of living with a family.

"Father, where is stepmother?" Hansel asked.

"She's gone. She left us after I found out, but let's not talk about her anymore." I answered.

"Yes, I agree with you father." he nods his head.

I turned to Gretel, "When will you go back?"

"When news spread that I'm here." she answered.

Three weeks have passed since the news reached to the Rosalia Kingdom that their tenth princess is safe. A carriage was to come to our house as soon as possible. That day is today. We tried to look our best despite not having good clothes until the carriage arrives. Just in case they need proof, I brought Gretel's baby blanket with me. We reached the Rosalia Palace where we meant the King. He was absolutely overjoyed, knowing one of his daughters is safe. In gratitude for taking care of his daughter, the King made me his own personal woodsman. I would supply him with wood everyday for high wages. I was very grateful. Hansel was looked at as a son to the King and I as his brother. We now lived closer to the palace, so we can visit Gretel anytime, anywhere. Hansel officially became my assistant and as for Gretel... Well, let's say that she will be going by the name "Princess Grete" from now on.

"And everyone lived Happily Ever After." a spirit whispered into my ear.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy. Please review. This will the the first time I'm doing this, but I'm going the tease the next story so you can look forward to it when I start it. Next story will start somewhere in August. Enjoy the teaser and bye.**

 ** _In the book of Märchen, its pages taken us to a new story in the snowy mountains of Switzerland. In a snowfall kingdom, a first flake of snow landed on a glass coffin in a hidden room filled with darkness. Next to the coffin is a silver pedestal with a blood red apple on it. Inside the coffin is a beauty sleeping inside. She appears to be dead, but rather merely sleeping inside that closed glass. Next to the poor girl, outside her glass coffin, is the growing white roses and white edelweiss flowers. She represent sorrow while her opposite showed pride. A few distance away from the glass coffin is a bed in the light. A girl was sleeping though her body isn't moving as if she's not alive. Next to her bed is a old contraption with a golden spindle gleaming in the sunlight. As she slept, briars and red roses surround her as if to protect her from harm. What had happen that caused these girls to fall into a tragic state? Their story was the first to be made into legends. What will happen? The stories of Märchen continues..._**


End file.
